Two Worlds Collide
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: *Chapter 15 Posted* This is my own creation... well not intirely... it contains my own character and is quite original... please R&R. Thanks! My friend Anne helps out too!
1. Dream? or Reality?

~*~  
  
Okay, with this story… I do own the Character Marionie Hearts… and I do own Westminster School for Underage Witches and Wizards… also referred to as: WWW, etc. Anything that has to do with the Harry Potter books I do not own. Thank you… Oh and yes, the Character Mika Avalon belongs to my good friend… Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie Hearts lied awake in her bed thinking of what her mother and father had just told her. Sure, she understood… her father loved to work… but what she didn't understand is, they were rich… he didn't need to work. No she was being moved away from all her friends to England. What would she tell the Headmistress at Westminster, "I'm sorry, my father doesn't like here anymore, we're moving."? It just didn't seem fair.  
  
"Marionie, sweetie? Are you still awake?" Marionie closed her eyes and pretended to sleep as her mother walked into the room. "I know you aren't sleeping. Talk to me."  
  
Marionie opened her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Mum, I don't want to move to England. I mean, I love it here. France is wonderful!" Marionie put her face into her hands.  
  
She had just started school at Westminster. She was a first year and now she would have to change schools in her second year. Her mother had told her where she would be going. A school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or something like that. She had heard of it before but couldn't remember where from.  
  
"Mum, it is Christmas holiday and you bring me home to tell me we are moving away in the summer? You know mum… 'You-Know-Who' is supposedly in England… do you really feel safe moving over there?" Marionie hoped that she had some how talked her mother out of it but she could tell by the look on her face she hadn't.  
  
"Darling, Voldemort will not be able to hurt you while you are at Hogwarts. There is a family member there that you have yet to meet. Your father thinks we will be safer there than here in France." Marionie's mother hugged her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. "Don't worry Mari, everything will be alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie looked at the small digital clock on the table next to her looking over its bright red numbers '9:25'. Marionie walked over to her desk pulling out a single sheet of parchment, some blue ink, and the eagle quill that her friend Michael had given her for her birthday. Scribbling down a small letter she attached it to her owl Harmony and watched as she flew away.  
  
At the old castle now known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a relative was receiving an odd letter about Marionie Hearts. Up a set of spiral staircases a young girl dreamed of a new friend. In a dorm on the other side of the hallway a boy named Harry Potter had no idea of what would soon be happening in his world.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a small shutter as a name flashed through his head with a horrible picture. The name remained in his brain… It was an unusual name, Marionie Hearts. He had no idea what it meant, he had the name of a book though. Quietly Harry Potter climbed out of his four poster bed and pulled on a set of robes. He glanced down at his watch making out that it was now 12:30 in the morning. Hermione would kill him if he disturbed her but this just seemed to important to him.  
  
Tiptoeing out of the dormitory he walked down the common room hoping that Hermione would be awake and doing some sort of research. He peered at an outlined figure by the fire. 'Thank goodness… Hermione would never let me down!' quickly he walked over to the figure, "Hermione, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione turned and looked at Harry oddly.  
  
"Alright Harry, What do you need?" Hermione set down the book she had been taking notes from and allowed her full attention to be placed on Harry. "Is there some sort of problem."  
  
"Well I don't know. Have you ever heard of anyone named Marionie Hearts? I just had the strangest dream." Harry sat down next to Hermione looking over her work as she pondered trying to find the memory in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember reading something about her. Hold on." Hermione stood up and ran up to her dormitory and returned almost instantly holding one of her huge books. Harry read the title to himself. 'Wizards Fortunes and the Heirs'. "I think I saw her name in here."  
  
"Alright, do you want to look it up or shall I." It was to late. Hermione had already found the name in the index and was flipping through pages landing on the page marked 637.  
  
"Here she is Harry." Yep, staring at Harry Potter was the same red haired, green-eyed girl he had seen in his dream. "Let see what it says" Hermione began to read the biography to Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Known to be one of the riches wizarding families in Europe the Hearts' have an heiress to their fortune. Miss Marionie Kathryn Hearts, who now attends Westminster School for Underage Witches and Wizards, is the heiress to an 8.4 million galleon family fortune.  
  
"Currently at the age of 11 years old she lives with her mother Celia Hearts (Order of Merlin, Third Class) and father Mathew Hearts (Order of Merlin, First Class). They currently reside in a rural area of France.  
  
"Marionie Kathryn Hearts has inherited the family's greatest power. She is currently a Healer of the 2nd Degree, and is also Magi of Light. This reason is because she comes from a long line of powerful witches and wizards that include: Auroras, Healers, Mages, and even Hogwarts very own…"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione trailed off looking up at Harry. "Harry you'll never believe this." Hermione bent the book towards Harry Potter and he realized at the moment his world would be changed in an instant… after reading about her relative. Who just so happened to be….  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
  
Oh boy, I can be evil sometimes! Don't you just love cliff hangers? Who can she be related to… hmm? Well, you'll just have to review this story to find out. I look forward to your Comments.  
  
Au Revoir!  
  
~Mari Hearts~ 


	2. Back to Westminster

Harry and Hermione sat in the common room for 20 minutes before Harry could bring himself to let her finish reading Marionie Hearts' biography. He was shocked, this was to much. He listened as Hermione continued reading.  
  
~*~  
  
"This reason is because she comes from a long line of powerful witches and wizards that include: Auroras, Healers, Mages, and even Hogwarts very own Albus Dumbledore. Through many recent test it has been found (undisclosed to Miss Hearts) she is a cousin of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."  
  
Hermione closed the book looking up at Harry. "Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Within the year he had found out he was a wizard and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, His parents had been killed by the infamous Voldemort, and he himself had been the down fall of the dark wizard. No he was finding out he had a cousin… "Yes, Hermione. I'm fine. I have a cousin…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Marionie, you need to get up. The train will be leaving to take you to Westminster soon. You're already behind." Marionie rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock. Once again she was late. The clocks bright red numbers now read '10:15 A.M.' the train would be leaving in about two hours.  
  
Getting up Marionie pulled on a pair of muggle jeans that she loved, the sweater that Jeremy had just gotten her for Christmas, and the ring that she had received from Michael. Yawning she walked down the stairs of the large house she lived in bare-footed. "I'm coming."  
  
It had been exactly two weeks since Marionie had found out that she was being moved to England. She was getting excited, but was still angry with her parents for not telling her earlier. Her father had shown her a picture of the house they had bought. It was an actual mansion. Marionie thought it looked beautiful but wasn't sure she would like it.  
  
The entrance too the house were two large silver doors with glass handle 'Only you father' was what she had told him. The lawn were green and very lush with a beautiful garden and lots of room. Marionie thought it was the most beautiful home she had ever seen. Though she still did love the home she was in now.  
  
"Good morning Miss Marionie." Marionie stopped at the sound of her butlers voice, and smiled happily.  
  
"Good morning Mulic!" Marionie ran giving Mulic a big hug. "Comment allez- vous Mulic?" Marionie caught a glimpse of Mulic's smile as she spoke French.  
  
"Oh, French is it?" Bien Marionie. Et toi?" Mulic was now leading Marionie into the dinning area of their small flat smiling.  
  
"Ca va bien." Marionie giggled at sat down in her chair on the right side of her father. "I'm going to miss you this term Mulic. Especially when Michael and Jeremy find out I am moving."  
  
"It will be alright Miss Marionie. They'll understand. I'll create a duplicate of the port so they can visit you on you Headmistress's permission." Mulic was always so kind to her friends.  
  
"Actually Mulic… Hogwarts has a Headmaster. They have a Deputy Headmistress." Marionie smiled. She had finally realized where she had heard about Hogwarts. "Did you know that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts?"  
  
Marionie had pulled out an old dusty book from among her plentiful sets of Charm books. She had gotten it for her birthday last year. It was called 'Hogwarts a History' she had decided it would be a good time to brush up on this school she would be going to. When she started reading it clicked. She remembered learning that Harry Potter now attended Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, I did know that." Mulic walked away from the table leaving Marionie to get ready to go back to Westminster. Marionie shrugged her shoulders and began to eat the croissant that had been left for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table completely shocked. He had family, a rich cousin in France. He looked at Dumbledore who seemed to be discussing something with Professor McGonagall. Suddenly Harry heard the owls swooping into the great hall. He looked around just as Hedwig flew to him dropping a letter in his lap. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
"Harry, it is of great importance that you come to my office today after breakfast. We have some things to discuss.  
  
"Professor McGonagall"  
  
Harry showed it to Hermione and Ron. Ron had known about Harry's cousin for about an hour now. Sighing Harry finished his breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall towards Professor McGonagall's office in the Transfiguration corridor.  
  
Waiting outside of her door, Harry watched a very flushed Professor McGonagall walk towards him. She opened the door and let Harry in. "Please Harry, take a seat." She bustled around her desk seating herself into her large armchair. "Now Harry, this is very important…"  
  
"Professor? Is this about my… my…" Harry took in a deep breath closing his eyes. He reopened them calmly looking at his professor, "my cousin?"  
  
"You know about your cousin Harry?" Professor McGonagall looked at Harry questionably.  
  
"I had a dream professor… a horrible dream. I saw her name and… and…" Harry tried to replay the dream in his head. Surely enough it was the same green light he recalled… he did not hear the screaming but it was definitely green light. "I think something is going to happen to her."  
  
"Well, I don't think that will happen Harry. Her family is moving here. I do not want you to inform you cousin that she is so. Professor Dumbledore must first tell her she is his niece. She has a lot to learn and I don't think telling her she is related to Harry Potter is a good idea. Is this understood Harry?" Professor McGonagall gave Harry her stern look.  
  
"Yes professor, I understand." Harry nodded his head. "May I go to class now professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry, you may go." Professor McGonagall motioned to the door and began going over some papers. Harry left and headed out for the first lesson of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie walked next to her mother and father, smiling ready to head back to Westminster. Under her arms she carried two parcels. Each of them containing a copy of the Hearts' personal portal controls. Marionie had read that you got on the Hogwarts Express (which was most like the Westminster Express) by going through a wall-dividing platform 9 and 10. Which was a intriguing way of getting on a train.  
  
To get on the train to Westminster you simply showed a silver ticket to the woman in the ticket booth (usually a witch) and walked through an invisible door. Marionie had a feeling she would like the Hogwarts Express if that is how you got on it. Marionie pulled out her silver ticket showing it to the woman at the ticket counter and walked through the door smiling. "Mum, dad, I'm going to go find Michael and James."  
  
With that Marionie left the safety of her parents and ran onto the train. She ran back to the compartment that they normally sat in. When she opened the door she was met by a horrible surprise. 


	3. Missing

~*Author's Note*~  
  
Okay, the first two paragraphs are during school. Um... this is the only part you will read about school because you basically know what happens with Harry. From this part on, my fiction changes the stories around a bit… so don't get pissed… that is why we call them Fan Fictions.  
  
~*~  
  
Before Marionie could let out a scream she was grabbed from behind and her mouth covered. Kicking and screaming muffled she watched as the figure in front of her point his wand applying Petrificus Totalus to her body. Stiffening she watched the figure come closer to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in Herbology class and was suddenly gripped by a morbid feeling that something had happened. He shoved it off his shoulders still wondering how he and his friends were going to take care of the Sorcerers Stone.  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie opened her eyes and looked around the small room she was sitting in, tied to a chair. By the look of the clippings from The Daily Profit it was summer time. Marionie hung her head. She could feel blood trickling down her arms. She had been trying to get away since the day on the train. She concentrated on the clippings in front of her.  
  
"Heiress of an 8.4 Million Galleon Fortune Missing"  
  
Marionie felt a tear fall down her cheek, she couldn't talk anymore. Lack of water was gripping her slightly as she continued reading hearing a person walk in on the other side of the room. Moving her eyes she saw a man walk in.  
  
"I am very sorry miss. You must stay here." The small man spoke to her kindly and by the look of it he was carrying a glass of water.  
  
"Is… is that for… for me?" Marionie could barely speak above a whisper. Her throat constricted painfully with every word.  
  
"Yes, here." The man walked over to Marionie tipping the glass to her lips allowing her to drink it quickly. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Marionie despite her hatred for this man that was keeping her locked up remembered her manners. "Why, am I here? Who are you?"  
  
"I can not tell you why you are here, but you can call me Wormtail." The tiny man showed a whimper of a smile.  
  
"Please let me go home." Marionie began to cry again wanting her parents so much. Missing the flat they lived in. She hung her head and continued crying, "Please!"  
  
Wormtail walked out of the room closing the door leaving Marionie alone again. The Daily Profit clippings in front of her. Suddenly she heard a pop next to her and titled her head seeing an older man next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in the small bedroom on his bed. He had managed to clean away most of the clutter. Hearing Dudley whimper every time he touched something. He would mumble under his breath 'Stupid git, I can't do anything to you.' Dudley couldn't hear him… his hearing was a good as Harry's.  
  
"HARRY, HARRY, GET THIS… THIS CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!!!" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia screaming from the kitchen below and ran down the stairs seeing Hedwig sitting on the back of the chair hooting with curiosity at his aunt. "I SWEAR YOU LITTLE BUGGER IF THAT THING DOES ANYTHING TO THIS FAMILY, YOU WONT COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"But Aunt Petunia… she wasn't doing anything." One look at his aunt told him to be quiet. He held out his arm and let Hedwig climb on it and headed back up to his room mumbling 'I would love not coming back here.'  
  
Harry pulled a copy of the Daily Profit out of Hedwig's beak and put her on his bed. Harry opened it with curiosity. Ron had sent it to him; I guess there was something special in it. Harry first took out the letter that was scribbled in Ron's hand writing.  
  
'Harry, I would have sent this sooner but I had to wait for a letter from Hedwig. You might want to read this. See you soon!  
  
-Ron'  
  
Harry put the letter down and unrolled the paper. Shocked at the title.  
  
'Heiress of an 8.4 Million Galleon Fortune Missing  
  
Marionie Hearts had been put on the missing list since the train to Westminster School for Underage Witches and Wizards was due to return from Christmas Holiday. When the train arrived at W&W it was found that she was not present. An owl was sent to her family and was returned with a frantic letter telling they had no knowledge of their child's whereabouts if she was not on the train.  
  
Harry dropped the paper and scribbled a frantic note back to Ron:  
  
'Ron, does your dad know anything about her? Why would my cousin go missing? I think You-Know-Who did something with her. Can I come and stay earlier… I don't want the Dursley's to know.  
  
-Harry'  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie Hearts looked at the old man and smiled. "Hello Uncle Albus."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Marionie and smiled. "You really did inherit more than your families fortune didn't you."  
  
Marionie nodded her head and before she passed out, "Please, take me home. I want to see Mum… and dad… and Mulic."  
  
Before Marionie felt herself totally slip away she was picked up by her uncle and they were gone with a soft pop. The man named Wormtail walked in the opposite door dropping the glass of water he had recently brought in.  
  
~*Author's Note 2*~  
  
See, I told you I was going to change the story around. Yes I know that Harry doesn't go to the Burrow until book 4, and I know Wormtail doesn't go back to Voldemort until the end of book three… so please don't put that in your reviews… Thanks… Three more reviews and chapter 4 comes out!!!  
  
~Mari Hearts~ 


	4. To England

~*Disclaimer*~  
  
Okay, I own Marionie Hearts and anything that is not related to Harry Potter. Example – anything that is not in any Harry Potter book! I own the plot and my friend owns Mika/Mikaila Avalon. Please do Read and Review my story. I would really appreciate it!  
  
~*~  
  
'Missing Girl FOUND!'  
  
Marionie plastered the title up on her wall and looked and the bruises that had been healing quite well and quite fast to her amazement. She listened as her uncle Albus spoke to her parents in their living room. "I don't think it wise to move to England right now Celia." Marionie lied on her bed. Surely her parents would be upset with her for being so careless and putting them through so much pain.  
  
"Albus, why would it not be wise?" Marionie heard her fathers rich tenor voice seep into the conversation. "You are in England and she would be safe around you."  
  
"Mathew, Voldemort is expecting that. You must stay here until I deem it safe for you to move to England." Albus' voice was pleading with her father. She still didn't understand why Voldemort had kidnapped her. It was unusual.  
  
Marionie stood up from her bed and walked into the main living area looking at her parents and uncle. "Mum, dad, Uncle Albus… I'm sorry." Marionie looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to put such a burden on all of you."  
  
"Whatever are you talking about dear? It wasn't your fault, there are some secrets about our family, that you are not aware of now." Marionie looked up into her fathers smiling but worried face. "We are not moving to England yet."  
  
Marionie looked around the room and walked back to her bedroom looking around at it. "They really wanted to move to England… Well, I guess I should make the most of my room again." Marionie started putting things back up on the walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, it had finally happened. Marionie Hearts was leaving France behind and was on her way to England with her mother, father, and of course Mulic. They had decided to take an airplane so Marionie was graciously given the window seat. The view from first class on Air France was magnificent. The plane landed as she was assured off quickly surround by the others.  
  
"Mum, goodness. Stop. Nothing's going to happen in an airport!" Marionie sighed and rolled her eyes. Plus she wasn't a first year anymore. She would be starting third year at Hogwarts. "Wow! England is beautiful." Marionie had stopped and was looking out of a window and the immense greenery.  
  
"Yes, it is miss." Mulic placed a hand on Marionie shoulder and she smiled up at him, glad to have someone that wasn't treating her like glass.  
  
"Grandmum, that vacation was lovely!" Marionie heard a girl call from coming of the plane. "I would have never believed France was so magnificent!"  
  
Marionie turned and looked in the direction of the girl who talking so loud. She wasn't the only one to turn either. Several people had. The girl had black and silky hair. She did look like someone you could be friends with. She was probably a muggle though, so Marionie would never have a chance to make friends with her anyone.  
  
"Marionie, it is very impolite to stare." Marionie spun back around to look into her mother's kind but angry face.  
  
"Sorry mum." Marionie walked over to the baggage claim area to grab her bag. She saw the girl do the same. Marionie watched as two blue bag came sliding down the claim and checked for the crest she had so brilliantly sewn on. She spotted a bag with the crest sewn on and reached for it with out noticing she had grabbed the wrong one. She thought it felt rather light and looked at the name scrawled in swirling silver letters "Mikaila Avalon". "Mum, I got the wrong bag!"  
  
"What?" Marionie's mother swirled around just in time to see her daughter running back towards the baggage claim.  
  
"Hey! Wait, excuse me!" Marionie raced towards the girl and suddenly realized that she should have said the girl's name. "MIKAILA AVALON!" Marionie watched as the girl turned abruptly looking her over.  
  
"Hey that's mine! Why do you have it?" The girl eyed Marionie so intensely she might have dropped the bag and ran, if it hadn't been for the fact she really needed a friend.  
  
"I thought it was my bag." Marionie smiled and grabbed the other bag off the claim belt. They did almost look identical. "All I saw was the crest, I didn't notice your name at first." Marionie turned the bags so that the crests sewn each were showing and handed the girl her bag. "I'm sorry. So you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Mikaila nodded her head and took the bag that Marionie held out. "I'm going to be a third year. Wait, how did you know that?" Mikaila blinked looking at Marionie a little confused but she wasn't going to show it.  
  
"Oh, I'm going there this year. I'm transferring from France. I'm going to be a third year also. I hope to see you there." Marionie smiled and began to turn around.  
  
"Wait." Marionie turned facing the girl still smiling. "Thanks for my bag, and what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Marionie Hearts. Most people call me Mari though." She slung her bag onto her shoulder and continued to smile. "You name is Mikaila right, that is what the bag says."  
  
"Yes, but you can call me Mika." Mika smiled back. Her grandmother was yelling for her to come along as was Marionie's. "Well I have to go. Thanks for my bag, maybe we'll see each other again before school starts."  
  
With that the two girls parted. Marionie knew that they would be friends and was glad she had met at least one friend. Plus, they had to buy school supplies and were going to be going to school again, so, they would cross paths sometime. 


	5. Diagon Alley and Quite a Surprise

~*Disclaimer*~  
  
Once More: Okay, I own Marionie Hearts and her cousin Michael, also anything that is not related to Harry Potter. Example – anything that is not in any Harry Potter book! I own the plot and my friend owns Mika/Mikaila Avalon. Please do Read and Review my story. I would really appreciate it!  
  
~*~  
  
"Marionie hurry yourself! I want to get to this Diagon Alley before it gets too late." Marionie stood in her room trying to decide what to wear. She knew they would be walking through London so she needed to wear muggle clothes but she didn't know which outfit.  
  
"Alright mother, I'm coming. I'll be down in five minutes. MULIC, DID YOU MESS WITH MY WAND TODAY." Marionie picked up her training wand because Mulic took away her actual wand every summer. All the better though, her wand had gotten old she would need a new one.  
  
"Yes miss, I did!" Marionie giggled as she heard Mulic chuckle himself and pointer wand towards her body.  
  
"Alright, clothes please!" Marionie didn't hear the shudder of disapproval when she requested clothes but the wand puffed out its smoke, which cleared quickly allowing Marionie to look in the mirror and gasp in surprise. "AH, THANK YOU MULIC!!!"  
  
Marionie smiled at what she was wearing. It was the pair of kaki colored shorts that she had gotten on a trip to the United States and toped of with a soft blue colored tank top that her cousin Michael had sent her as a birthday gift.  
  
"I thought that would make you happy Mari." Mulic walked in to her bedroom smiling. "Now, what are you going to do to that puff rag?" Marionie immediately saw what he was talking about. Her hair was all knotted from sleep.  
  
"Mulic, my wand wont do my hair!" Marionie looked at him pouting a little bit hoping he would use his wand on her hair.  
  
"No Mari, not this time!" Mulic shook his head at her quite forcefully, if hadn't been attached to his neck it might have flown right off.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it the muggle way!" Marionie pulled a brush off the stand that was close to were she was standing and began brushing her red hair's knots out. 'Well, I'm actually doing a good job.' She thought as she continued to brush her hair noticing that Mulic was laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing miss, you are doing quite a fair job on the rag mop!" Marionie started laughing as she brushed the last knot out and looked at her very frizzy hair.  
  
"Ugg, how do muggles do this every day?!" Marionie pulled a bottle out of a drawer and messaged it through her hair and finally it fell in delicate spiraling red curls. "There, how does that look Mulic?"  
  
"Very nice miss, now hurry, your mother is waiting for you!" Marionie smiling and ran out of her room down the stairs coming to a sliding stop in front of the door to the sitting area. Slowly she pulled on the glass handles opening the big mahogany doors.  
  
"Hello mum, father!" She ran in jumping onto the couch looking at her parents. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"Marionie, dear, you know we don't like it when you do that!" Marionie's father raised his voice just slightly at his daughter.  
  
"Well, what's the point of expensive furniture if you can't have fun with it?" Marionie wasn't afraid to talk back to her parents anymore. They were snotty enough for her, so she might as well be the sane one that wanted a normal life.  
  
Her mother only looked at her and stood up. "Well Marionie, lets go." Her mother was calm, Marionie decided it was only nerves from what had happened when she was a first year at Westminster and shrugged off her fathers raised voiced.  
  
"Alright mum! I'm ready. Do you know how to get in! I do, I read about it. You go through this tavern… oh, what was the name… oh well… then you…"  
  
"Yes Marionie, I know!" Marionie's mother smiled at her. Everyone knew how much Marionie read and could barely tear her away from the books she was reading.  
  
"But mum! I know so much about it… please!" Marionie stomped her foot just barely before she smiled.  
  
"Marionie Kathryn Hearts… don't start with me!" Celia Hearts started laughing as she walked out of the sitting area.  
  
"Alright mum." Marionie ran in front of her. This was like exploring a whole new world from a different person's body and she wasn't going to miss a second of it. "Are we walking?" Marionie pulled on the handles to the door outside but not enough to walk out because her mother grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Walking? My sweet little daughter, there is no way we can walk to London." Marionie started laughing again and looked at her mother. "Our neighbors brought over some stuff they called Floo Powder."  
  
"You mean the neighbors down the hill?" Marionie was perplexed she never knew that the neighbors had come to visit them.  
  
"Yes, I believe the woman's name was Molly Weasley. Charming lady if I do say so myself. She has five children… let me see, what were their names? Bill, Charley, Percy, Ron, and Ginny. Ron is your age." Marionie's mother smiled warmly and pulled her towards the fireplace. "They are coming for a visit tomorrow."  
  
"Mother, tomorrow? But, my room it's a disaster, and I haven't packed my trunk yet." Marionie dropped her arms to her side.  
  
"Marionie, you don't have anything to pack in your trunk right now. Mulic has put a cleaning charm on your room so I will be clean when we return home. Don't worry." Marionie's mother reached for a small bag and pulled some sort of powder out. "Now, Molly says to throw this in and say where you want to go!"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not walking into that fire mum! No way!" Marionie put her arms up defensively but received a stern look. "Alright, alright." She took the powder. "Where do I go?"  
  
"She said to say 'The Leaky Cauldron' and to say it very clearly." Celia thought it over in her mind and apparently agreed to what she had said.  
  
"Alright." Marionie threw the powder in the fire and walked into the flames, which actually felt quite cool. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" It seemed like she had just said it when she rolled out into a tavern and was joined by her mother. She looked around at the people who didn't seem like they had even noticed them.  
  
"Hey, you're Marionie Hearts aren't you?" Marionie stood up and spun around in a complete 180 and looked at the person talking to her. "I don't have your name confused do I?"  
  
"No, that's me. You're Mikaila aren't you?" Marionie blinked, 'Duh, it's Mikaila you dweeb, she's the only one here that knows you.'  
  
"Yep. First time using Floo Powder I see." Mika pointed to a couple of scratches on Marionie's arm.  
  
"Oh, yes. Mum got it from Molly Weasley…" Marionie shrugged her shoulders. "It was fun to try it but now my arm hurts a little bit."  
  
"Oh, why was Mrs. Weasley at your house?" Mika asked just as a pale looked boy snickered from a corner.  
  
"Avalon, leave the poor girl alone. You mudblood." The boy stood up from the table he was sitting at with what must have been his father and walked towards them. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy, if I could I would curse you from here to 6th year." Marionie got the feeling that Draco and Mika didn't really get along.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, you mudblood." Draco sneered at Mika and looked back towards Marionie. "I've never seen you before, what year are you?"  
  
"I'm a third year and I kindly ask you to stop calling my friend here a mudblood." Marionie looked at the boys outstretched hand and didn't take it.  
  
"Did you say Malfoy young man?" Marionie turned around and looked at her mother who had walked up behind them.  
  
"Yes, I am Draco Malfoy, son on Lucius Malfoy." Draco smiled smugly at Marionie's mother.  
  
"You're Lucius' son? Is your father here?" Celia looked around the tavern expectedly.  
  
"Yes ma'am, he's right over there." Draco pointed to a booth and Marionie watched as her mother tapped the man on the shoulder and only caught a few words.  
  
"Lucius, what kept you from visiting?" The man stood up.  
  
"Hello Celia." He nodded politely and looked over at Marionie. "I see my second cousin has hair like yours."  
  
"I'M WHAT?" Draco started laughing satanically.  
  
"Oh, Marionie I didn't tell you? Lucius is my cousin. That makes Draco yours." Before Marionie could say a word Draco had her by the arm and was pulling her with him.  
  
"Come cousin, get away from that mudblood." Marionie looked at Mika who was staring after them.  
  
~*Hey, Read and Review please. Anne what do you think? Is Mika still IC? Okay, well I hope you enjoyed… Depending on Reviews is how quickly I continue. *~ 


	6. Tales of the Past

~*Disclaimer*~  
  
Once More: Okay, I own Marionie Hearts and her cousin Michael, also anything that is not related to Harry Potter. Example – anything that is not in any Harry Potter book! I own the plot and my friend owns Mika/Mikaila Avalon. Please do Read and Review my story. I would really appreciate it!  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY. I WAS TALKING TO HER!" Marionie yelled while being dragged away by the boy who she was now supposed to call cousin. "Vous morceau de merde! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR!"  
  
"Oh nasty words for such a pretty girl." The man at the table had stood up and Marionie realized she had already been dragged over. "You shouldn't talk to your cousin like that."  
  
"Vous... vous... vous parlez français?" Marionie managed to stutter out looking up skeptically at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Mais naturellement! Ayant un cousin en France... vous devez apprendre la langue." The man chuckled.  
  
"Ah, pardon moi. Je n'ai pas su."  
  
~*Translations*~ (For those of you who do not speak French)  
  
"HEY. I WAS TALKING TO HER!" Marionie yelled while being dragged away by the boy who she was now supposed to call cousin. "You piece of shit! LET ME GO!"  
  
"Oh nasty words for such a pretty girl." The man at the table had stood up and Marionie realized she had already been dragged over. "You shouldn't talk to your cousin like that."  
  
"You… you… you speak French?" Marionie managed to stutter out looking up skeptically at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"But of course! Having a cousin in France... you must know the language." The man chuckled.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. I did not know."  
  
~*End Translation*~  
  
"It is so nice to finally meet you cousin. Even though I do not know what you just said, but my father talks about his adventures with your mother when he was young all the time." Draco smiled. It was a rather nice smile and she may actually get to like this cousin.  
  
'Hey, wait a minute… he just called my friend a mudblood. I can't like him!' Marionie thought to herself but couldn't help to smile when her mother's childhood had been mentioned. Marionie heard enough of it as well and some of the stories were rather funny.  
  
"I see you have heard about some of their turbulent adventures as well. By the look of the smile on your face." Draco laughed. It wasn't a laugh she probably would have heard around Mika… this was a true genuine laugh, and warm as well!  
  
"Yes, I seem to remember one about a Snitch and a hill…" Marionie laughed with Draco as her mother blushed at the remembrance of such an embarrassing event. "Apparently do I recall, mum went to catch a snitch as you father accidentally pushed her down the hill into a baby devil snare…"  
  
"Alright Marionie, why don't you and Draco go get your robes… If that is all right with you Lucius." Marionie's mother smiled again as Marionie watched Lucius hand Draco a bag of gold. "Do you need any Marionie?"  
  
"No mum, I've still got mine." Marionie waved the bag of gold from her pocket and began walking out of the tavern and stopped next to Mika who had moved towards a group of giggling girls. "I'm sorry about that Mika. I didn't know."  
  
Mika turned around but growled at the sight of Draco standing next to Marionie. 'Geez, it's like he's attached to my hip. What in bloody hell…"  
  
Marionie sighed, "We are going to go buy our robes… do you want to come?"  
  
"Me, seen with that mudblood? What a joke cousin. Let's go now." Draco had Marionie by the arm and was pulling her out the tavern once again before anyone could speak a word. 


	7. Threats

Marionie and Draco walked into the robes shop. Draco had been telling her some of his experiences when he was a child and Marionie was laughing and returning his stories with some of hers. "Wow, Hogwarts' students wear black robes don't they?"  
  
"Yes. My favorite color." Draco smirked waiting for the shop keeper to come and help them.  
  
"No it isn't. You just told me your favorite color was green… Like my eyes." Marionie smiled and nodded as the shop keeper waddled out to them.  
  
"Well, at Hogwarts… it's black." Marionie nodded her head as the sales woman started to measure her for her robes.  
  
"Any other stories you want to tell while we're standing here like… well statues." Marionie laughed and looked over at Draco.  
  
"Well, there was this one time." Draco laughed, "I was practicing my flying and I had just gotten my new broom. Well, I decided to see how fast it could go and I flew right into the side of the manor. I was knocked out for a week."  
  
Marionie laughed and turned her head as she heard laughing from behind a row of dress robes. "MIKA!" Marionie watched as Mika stepped out holding her sides from laughter. Draco was turning very pale, even paler then when she had first met him.  
  
"Hi Marionie. Mr. Perfect flew into the side of his manor? I thought you were the best broom handler in the school." Mika took a deep breath. "Ha, this is perfect. I'll have to tell Ron and Harry!"  
  
"Avalon! Shut your mouth. If you do I'll… I'll… turn your hair green!" Mika continued laughing.   
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Mika said sarcastically. She gave the cousins a smug smile and continued, "I'm heading for the wand shop to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione right now! I could just casually let it slip in conversation..." Mika started heading for the door.  
  
"Harry and Ron who?" Marionie questioned looking over at Mika who stopped.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Marionie gasped. This was exciting news to her.  
  
"The Harry Potter? The actual Harry Potter?" Once Marionie was finished being sized she jumped off the stool and took her sized robes. They seemed to be having problems with Draco's sizing. "You know him?"  
  
"I keep forgetting you just moved here. Yea, I know Harry Potter." Mika looked back at Draco letting out a cute little giggle. "And now he is going to know that Draco Malfoy flew into the side of his manor." Mika grinned mischievously and added, "I bet that left some bruises in some rather uncomfortable places!"  
  
Draco walked up to Mika and stood in front of her, towering over her. "You dirty little Mudblood! I swear, you'll get yours!"  
  
"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Mika challenged him, looking up at him, her purple eyes sparkling.  
  
"No, it's a promise, Avalon, and a Malfoy never breaks a promise."  
  
The black-haired student turned around and started to walk out of the robe shop. "Did you want to come meet Harry?" She offered her new friend after stopping halfway between where Marionie and Draco were standing and the exit.   
  
"Oh, I couldn't just leave Draco. I mean, he's my cousin and that would be rude." Marionie looked back at Draco and saw that they were finished with his robes now and he was walking towards them.   
  
"Avalon, if you tell anyone about that I'll curse your broom." Draco stood in front of Marionie and was staring at Mika with an intense fiery hate in his eyes.  
  
"Oh shove off Malfoy! You don't have all the power around this place you know." Mika returned the look, turned away from him and faced Marionie to give her a look of disbelief because of her inability to be rude to Draco when she knew he could be a thousand times worse than she could ever be. "Do you really think he'll be this nice to you if you're sorted into Gryffindor?" She asked, pausing before adding, "Blokes like him are NO GOOD!" She gave Draco a disgusted look.  
  
"You don't know if she'll be in Gryffindor, Avalon. She isn't a scrawny Mudblood like you and from what my uncle said, her mother has a need to prove her family. She'll probably be in Slytherin." Draco looked back at Marionie smirking.   
  
"She's too nice to have anything to do with you, Malfoy!" Mika shot back, then added in a sharp tone, "And don't call me a Mudblood." She took out her wand and pointed it at Draco, shooting some sort of spell at him. Marionie hadn't had time to tell which spell it was but when she looked at Draco, his hair was standing up on end and it was pink as well. The next thing she knew, Mika was leaving the robe shop, laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh Draco. Your hair!" Draco was watching Mika leave as though he had already started to plan his revenge. Marionie hoped it was anything to serious.  
  
"Don't worry about Marionie. She'll get her due." Draco smirked again. "Where should we go?"  
  
"Well, I need books and my cat ate my wand… So we should go to your book shop or wand shop." Marionie walked out the doors.  
  
"Well, I can go to the book shop and you can go get your wand. I don't want to be anywhere near that mudblood and her friends." Draco snarled as two grotesque looking boys walked up to him. "Oh Marionie, this is Crabb and Goyle."  
  
"Hullo… it's um… a pleasure I'm sure." Marionie said slowly as Goyle shook her hand leaving it rather grimy. Marionie looked down at it and frowned a little. "I'll just be going to the wand shop then. Which one is it?"  
  
"Ollivanders. I'll see you soon cousin." Draco turned and headed towards the book shop his 'friends' following.  
  
"Well, he sure can change his point of view… I thought he was nice until he was around Mika." Marionie walked into the wand shop and ducked as a box flew off the shelf at her. "Oh bloody hell. That isn't the right wand for whoever you are!"  
  
Marionie stood back up as one of the boys turned around and looked at her. He had red hair and was standing next to Mika, a boy with unruly black hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"I'm really sorry. You know how wands act." Marionie nodded to him as he smiled and the shop keeper looked at her.  
  
"Just a moment Miss Hearts. Let me finish with Mr. Weasley here." Marionie nodded looking at the creepy shop keeper wondering how he knew who she was.  
  
'He must have some kind of telepathy.' She thought to herself. Looking back down at her grimy hand she walked over to Mika. "Hey Mika, can you um… help me here?"  
  
"Oh, yea, sure!" Mika took out her wand and pointed it at Marionie's hand saying a charm which cleaned off her hand. "I'm sorry you have to deal with Draco!"  
  
'Well, that was a random thought.' Marionie thought to herself. "Well, he really isn't that bad… I just think he has attitude troubles." The boy with black hair turned to them.  
  
"Attitude problem? He's an ass!" Mika nodded her head looking at Harry. "I'm Harry."  
  
"Harry… as in Harry Potter?" Marionie looked at him and he nodded.  
  
"You're Marionie Hearts aren't you?" Marionie gasped. How did he know who she was? She nodded her head. "It's a pleasure." Harry smiled and they all ducked as more boxes flew off the shelves at them.  
  
A/N: Ooooooh, sounds like fun? I can't take the full credit for this chapter because Anne helped out a lot! So if you could when you review… please give a little recognition to Anne for helping me out! Thanks!!! 


	8. A Chat with Mika and the French Temper

"Here Mr. Weasley. Try this one so that I may get to these two lovely young ladies." Mr. Ollivander handed Ron yet another wand with a look of exasperation on his face. This time the wand agreed with Ron and Mr. Ollivander moved on to Mika.  
  
"Mika, what happened to your other wand?"  
  
"I had a run in with Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express going home and I broke it half on his head," Mika explained with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I really liked that wand too. Damn you Malfoy!"  
  
"You really hate him don't you?" Marionie said as Mika was handed a wand and a few boxes left on the shelves flew towards her  
  
"Hmmmph! That prat's spent two good years of my life making me miserable." The bitterness was now apparent in MIka's voice.  
  
"Well, the way he acted around you was rude. If he is going to be like that I'm not sure I want to get to know him." Marionie picked up the open box that had hit the side of her chair and placed it on the shelf behind her looking back at Mika.  
  
"I'm warning you, that act he's putting on, it's only because he thinks you'll be a Slytherin," Mika pointed out as she handed back the wand to Mr. Ollivander, realizing it wasn't the one.  
  
Marionie looked at the ground, "I hate it when people do that. At Westminster I was in Fuenuit. That was the best house. It's almost exactly like Gryffindor." She sighed looking back up. "You're probably right. I'll be in Gryffindor and he'll never speak to me again!"  
  
Mika took another wand from Mr. Ollivander and held it in her hand. It started to glow yellow, her favorite color and it shot red sparks out of it.   
  
"I guess that's the one, Miss Avalon," Mr. Ollivander said, '9 inches, oak, dragon scale."  
  
Mika smiled and exclaimed, "Thank you!"  
  
"Well Miss Hearts, it's your turn." Mr. Ollivander looked in her direction. "I think I have the perfect wand for you." He walked back to a shelf in the back of the wand shop and came out holding three boxes. "Here try this one."  
  
"Excuse me?" Marionie stood up looking at Mr. Ollivander before realizing what he was saying. "Oh, alright." She walked forward taking the wand which flew out of her hand barely missing Mr. Ollivander's head.  
  
"Definately not that one." Mr. Ollivander took it back handing Marionie another one which did not agree with Marionie's touch either. "Alright, this is the last one."  
  
Marionie gripped the wand watching as it grew bright blue and warmed in her hand causing the hair on her arm to stand strait up. "This wand feels different from the others."  
  
Mika watched as her newest friend got her wand. She was glad she had a new friend, even though she was related to a Malfoy.  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled and leaned forward. "Do you know who you are related to Miss Hearts?"  
  
Mika replied sharply, "Yes, she's related to Draco Malfoy." The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked back at Mika as well as Marionie and replied. "Yes, yes. I feel that as well, but you are also related to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. That is why you received this wand. 8 inches, Redwood, with a core of the blue prism of the rainbow and a silver unicorn hair."  
  
Mika eyed the wand, awestruck. "That's an awesome looking wand..." she whispered.  
  
Marionie blinked and looked at the wand then up at Mr. Ollivander. "Did... did you say Harry Potter?" She looked back at the wand then at Mika hearing her whisper. "It is an awesome wand." She looked back at Mr. Ollivander awestruck.  
  
Mika sighed. She didn't want to alienate Marionie but she also had to help her face the truth about her Slytherin cousin. She decided that she would make an effort to be nice to Malfoy if it meant keeping Marionie's friendship, but if he stepped out of line, she would give him a piece of her mind. She also wanted to let her newest friend know she was on her side.  
  
Marionie faced Mika turning pale "Mika, did he just say I was related to Harry Potter?"  
  
Mika shook her head to snap out of her reverie and replied, "Yeah...Harry's a good guy, just a regular 'ol Joe...who happens to be The Boy Who Lived, but trust me, he's like a regular kid. No need to be all star struck."  
  
"Mika, I'm not starstruck. I'm related to the two people in school who hate eachother more than anyone could dream of." Marionie stated as Mr. Ollivander handed her the wrapped wand and wished her luck and she started walking out of the shop.  
  
Lucky you," Mika said sarcastically as she followed Marionie, then added with a hopeful voice, "Maybe Harry will finally kick Malfoy's ass?"  
  
Marionie sighed as the door to Florish and Blotts burst open and Draco fell out of it catching himself. "Oh my gosh! That's Draco. What's going on?"   
  
"Ron stop now before you get in trouble!" A straggled female voice cried anxiously from inside the shop.  
  
Mika just laughed. Out of all the Hogwarts students she knew, only Ron Weasley could rival her fieriness and her hot temper.  
  
"It's Malfoy getting what he deserves," she explained to Marionie between giggles.  
  
Marionie looked over at Mika glaring a bit but before realizing it and walked over to the scene grasping Draco by the arm. "What in bloody hell did you do?" Marionie shouted, her French temper showing as her face glowed a soft pink color.  
  
Mika stood by Marionie's side, having a smug little smile on her face. She shook her head and said, "I guess Ickle Ronniekins finally showed ya how to work a wand, huh?"  
  
"Shut up Avalon and let go of my arm Marionie. It's none of your business what happened if your going to hang with this mudblood." Draco wrenched his arm from Marionie's grip.  
  
"Draco, I'm not in the mood for you to call my friend that. Take it back or I'll... I'll..." Marionie looked at him as he scoffed. "Fine, then." Marionie clenched a fist and punched Draco in the face making him fall to the ground.  
  
Mika was shocked. At first, she thought that Marionie was a sweet person, unable to get angry. She was worried that Malfoy would harm her because of that. Now that she saw she could take care of herself, the young Gryffindor student released a sigh of relief. She had more in common with Marionie and she knew that no Malfoy could come between them.  
  
Marionie stepped back as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running out and looked at Draco who was lying on the ground shocked. "Hey Mika, Ron's family is coming for a visit tomorrow. Do you want to join us?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Mika replied, still in a state of shock, "Actually, my dad asked Mrs. Weasley to take me with them because he was working."  
  
She sighed then continued, "I'll go home tonight and ask."  
  
Marionie smiled turning away from Draco as Crabb and Goyle came running out and over to Draco glaring at the group. "I hope my mum doesn't mind to much. I might get in some trouble because of that." She gestured to Draco.  
  
"Wow." Harry said out loud. "I'm glad you're my cousin." Harry looked up wide eyed covering his mouth.  
  
Mika said softly, "And I'm glad you're my friend."  
  
"Harry, I already know and Mika, I'm glad your my friend too." Then she laughed and turned to look at Draco "EVEN IF YOU ARE MUGGLE BORN!" She said loudly looking at him as he stood up dusting off his robes.  
  
"You just wait till I tell your mum Marionie." Draco said walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Scum," Mika muttered under her breath, and then said, "I'm gonna go grab my books quickly..." She ducked into the building.  
  
Hermione looked at Mari and said, "Wow, you really gave it to him!"  
  
Marionie picked the books up off the ground that Draco had bought for her then were scattered across the ground during the incident. "MARIONIE KATHRYN HEARTS." Marionie's mum's voice traveled sharply to her ears interrupting her before she could answer Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Hate to leave you in the cold...but I'm gonna go in and check on Mika." She quickly went inside the bookstore.  
  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione apparently not wanting to get in the way of the raving mother walking towards Marionie. "Oh, h-hello mum. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Did you hit your cousin Marionie?" Celia Hearts stood staring at Marionie.  
  
"Yes I did mum... but only because he did something to Ron and he was making fun of Mika!" Marionie said pleadingly to her mother.  
  
Hermione rushed over to Mika and said, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you!"  
  
"Why not?" Mika asked, "I'm nearly done!"  
  
"Marionie's getting yelled at for hitting Malfoy," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh no," Mika whispered, her face turning pale, "It's my fault!"   
  
She rushed out of the bookstore with her books and stopped behind Marionie.  
  
"Marionie, you know better! I don't understand why you did it!" Celia said still rather pink faced.  
  
"HE WAS MAKING FUN OF MIKA!" Mari pointed to the bookshop noticing Mika was now standing behind her.  
  
"It's all my fault!" she blurted out, "I provoked Draco! "Please, Mrs. Hearts, don't be angry at Marionie." Mika sighed as she made her plea. She realized that Ron, Harry and Hermione were behind her.  
  
Celia's attention turned to Mika. "And who might you four be? You especially young lady." She stated directly to Mika.  
  
Mika stepped forward, trembling and replied, "My name's Mika Avalon, ma'am."  
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron said, slightly scared.  
  
Harry added, "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione chimed in, "We go to Hogwarts."  
  
"I met Marionie at the airport earlier this summer and decided to introduce her to my friends," Mika explained, gesturing towards Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
Celia sighed, "Well, you bunch seem like a good group. So I forgive you. Why don't you all join us tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, well my family was already invited, but I'd still love to!" Ron replied nudging Harry. "Harry's staying with us so I'm sure it will be no problem."  
  
"Yea, well actually I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said looking at the ground.  
  
"The Weasleys are supposed to take me home. My father asked them to take me along for school supplies shopping but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me coming along," Mika replied.  
  
"I don't think it will be a problem with my parents either," Hermione commented.  
  
"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow. Come along Marionie!" Celia said walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"See you all tomorrow!" Marionie yelled as she ran after her mother waving with the new wand still glowing a pale blue color!  
  
Mika watched as her new friend walked away. She sighed, knowing it would be an uphill battle from there. She walked along with Hermione, Ron and Harry, searching for the rest of the Weasleys. She had to head home and tell her father about her day.  
  
A/N: Anne and I wrote this one. We did it in a new way. I hope ya'll enjoy it! Review it please! 


	9. A Day at Hearts' Manor

Marionie paced back and forth in the entrance hall of her home waiting for the guest to arrive. They were to be there soon and she couldn't wait. She looked down at her bruised hand where she had hit Draco and refused for magic to be used to heal it. It hurt but Mulic had told her it would heal in a matter of days.  
  
Mika and Hermione were at the Burrow with the Weasleys, just about ready to go. Harry said he'd meet them at the Hearts' place so one by one, they headed for their destination by floo powder.  
  
"Marionie dear, if you keep pacing you'll wear down your shoes." Celia walked out putting and hand on Marionie's shoulder.  
  
"Oh posh mum. I don't care about my shoes, I just want my friends to get here." Marionie stopped pacing and looked up her mother. "Why didn't you tell me I was related to Harry Potter?"  
  
Before long, Mrs. Weasley led everyone out of the fireplace and into the Hearts' place. Mika's eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
Marionie looked around the corner into the parlor smiling as a large group walked towards her. "Hullo everyone!"  
  
"Marionieeeeeee!" Mika exclaimed, "I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble!" She wrapped Marionie her arms.  
  
Marionie smiled, "No, mum said I was giving myself my own punishment." She lifted her palms showing Mika the bruises that seemed much lighter to her for some reason.  
  
"Oooooh no!" Mika said.  
  
Hermione stated, "Malfoy...you shouldn't bother."  
  
Shrugging Marionie's eyes grew wide as she saw a large group of red haired people. "How many Wealseys are there? Mum told me four. Three boys and a girl. I see six!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went to chat with Mrs. Hearts.  
  
Ron explained, "Bill and Percy are my oldest brothers, they just came home for a quick visit."  
  
"Oh." Marionie said glaring at the Malfoys. "I think I got yelled at more by them. They are horrible people, and that daughter of theirs destroyed my room!"  
  
Mika looked horrified. "There's more than one Malfoy???" she asked, totally shocked.  
  
Marionie faced Mika again, "Yes, and she's just as bad as her brother. Draco is in my third room looking at some pictures and I think she is with him."  
  
"Oy, so your the one Ron has been talking about non-stop eh?" A boy with red hair grabbed Ron around the neck and smiled.  
  
"Rather cute if I do say so myself." The boy standing next to the one clutching his brother stated. They looked identical. Marionie blushed turning deep red.  
  
Mika punched the twins and said, "Please, learn when to keep your mouths shut! You're embarassing Marionie!" She turned to Marionie and asked, "Can Hermione and I see your room?"  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly and added, "We would love to see it!"  
  
Marionie jumped with joy. No one had ever asked to see her room before. "Sure! All of you can come! Even you two." Marionie smiled facing the twins. She had an odd feeling they were going to be fun to get to know. Marionie raced for the stairs. "Follow me!"  
  
Hermione, Mika and the Weasleys followed Marionie to her room. A noise coming from one of the numerous door startled Mika. She stopped and said, "Did you hear something?"  
  
A tiny girl's voice said, "I hate youuuuuuuuu!" A few seconds later, a short blonde child of about 6 or 7 years old ran out of a room crying. Draco's voice yelled, "I HATE YOU MORE!!! I WISH I NEVER HAD A SISTER!"  
  
"Only two other people have seen my room... well four if you count the two Malfoys!" Marionie said as she reached for the handle of her door opening it up to show the group a large room painted pale blue filled with trophies and photos and such. "I don't like it like this. I'd rather it be more simple." She watching Joey run grabbing her. "Hey there cousin, what's wrong?" Marionie leaned down to the little girls height and looked up giving the group an I-have-a-soft-spot-for-kids look.  
  
"I hate Draco..." Joey muttered, "Lemme go, Mari..."  
  
Mika and Hermione glared at the twins and started a pillow fight.  
  
"What did he do Joey?" Marionie looked up catching Draco bring his head back into the room he was in. "Do I need to turn his other eye black?"  
  
"He tried to use me to practice Charms," Joey replied bitterly.  
  
"Noooooooooooo, get off me!" Mika screamed at the three Weasley boys.  
  
Marionie snorted. "Which one did he try. He's probably parp at charms anyway." Marionie said as a tone of her temper showed. She looked into her room and let out a laugh as one of her pillows burst open.  
  
"You guuuuuuuyss!" A little red head girl said as she tried to pick up the scattered feathers. She dove at the boys laughing.  
  
"Do you want to go join them Joey?" Marionie asked her cousin kindly.  
  
Joey shook her head. "I need to go talk to mommy," she explained as she walked away.  
  
Ron dove for Mika and nailed her with the pillow in his hand, muffling Mika's laughs.  
  
Hermione exclaimed, "C'mon, Ginny, let's do it!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione hit the twins.  
  
"This is war," the twins said in unison.  
  
Marionie watched as Joey left then looked in her room laughing grabbing a pillow of her own and jumping into the mass of feathers hitting Ron laughing. This was the most fun she'd had in a while.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked a kind voice from the hall.  
  
"Oh, hullo Mulic. Are we disturbing the adults? We're just having a bit 'o fun!" Marionie said smiling as she was hit by a pillow herself.  
  
Mika fell over and landed on George. Everyone stopped abruptly when they realized a grownup was present. They all looked at Marionie.  
  
Mulic laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
  
Marionie smiled and looked back at the group. "Oh, how rude of me. This is Mulic, our butler and one of my greatest friends!"  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "Would he happen to know if Harry's arrived?" she asked Marionie.  
  
"Mulic, has Harry arrived at all? I don't want him to get lost in this place..." Marionie asked picking a feather out of her hair.  
  
"I'll check miss." Mulic said bowing and he turned to walk away.  
  
"Don't do that, I hate it when you do that!" Marionie yelled laughing. Mulic's only response of a stifled laugh. "Mulic went to see."  
  
Mika and the Weasley twins sat on Marionie's bed feeling a bit ashamed that they had been caught by a grown-up.  
  
Marionie smiled at the three on her bed. "Not to worry, Mulic's great!" Marionie took out her wand and muttered a charm that returned her room to the way it had been before the pillow fight.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen that good of a charm done by anyone but my mum!" The little redheaded girl stated sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
Ron spoke up and began to introduce his siblings. "The twins are Fred and George, they're in fifth year. This is Ginny. She's a year below us."  
  
Mika just sat on Marionie's bed, chilling out. She a few things on her mind, being around the Weasleys and the Hearts and the Malfoys.  
  
Marionie smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fred, George, and Ginny." She curtsied politely and laughed. "Mika, do you like Quidditch?" Marionie walked over to her dresser and stopped to wait for Mika's answer.  
  
Mika's face lit up at the mention of her favorite Q word. "Do I??? The only person crazier about the Cannons than I am is Ron! I love Quidditch! I've been to Quidditch since the summer before my first year! I love it!"  
  
Fred told Mika, "It's a pity the team doesn't need a chaser 'til we Angie and Leesh graduate." He was referring to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett.  
  
Mika said, "You'll see, I'll make it on the team one day!"  
  
With a smug look, George said, "We'll just have to see in a couple of years..."  
  
"Me too!" Marionie opened the dresser and pulled out a two collections of Quidditch collector's cards and handed one to Mika and one to Ron. "You guys can have those if you want." Then she walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a large book handing it to Hermione and a pretty notebook and calligraphy pens handing them to Ginny. "Well, I was until I moved." Marionie said sighing as she sat down in another chair looking at the reactions from her gifts.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "This is neat! I haven't read it yet!"  
  
Ginny watched the pens that seemed to glow and said, "Thank you!"  
  
Ron and Mika looked at each other and said, "NEAT!!!"  
  
Marionie smiled. "I talked to Mrs. Weasley about what you like and she told me those. She said she wasn't sure what you too were really into. She said you liked to play jokes." Marionie motioned to the twins. Then nudged Mika. "Look at their hands." She laughing as the twins raised their hands seeing that they were slowly turning blue.  
  
"How'd you do that?" George said.  
  
"You've got to teach me that charm!" Fred chimed in laughing.  
  
Mika laughed lightly, happy about the cards and grateful for having her friends around, but she was still preoccupied.  
  
Hermione looked anxious now. "Where's Harry?" she asked, "I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble!"  
  
Marionie looked at Hermione. "We could go downstairs and use my mum's port... if he isn't here it'll take us to him... We don't have any of the floo stuff..."  
  
Ron said, "Herm, you're always worrying!"  
  
"You nag more than our mother!" George commented.  
  
Fred added, "Harry's a big boy! He can handle himself."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide. "You fancy him too!" she said softly.  
  
Marionie looked around the room. "Mika are you alright?" She asked quietly as the rest of the group got into a 'discussion' about worrying and Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed. "No, I just worry."  
  
Mika looked up at Marionie and smiled. "Sure, I just feel like being quiet sometimes. You can't be loud all the time, even if it seems like you are."  
  
Mari laughed. "I know what you mean." Marionie squeezed Mika's shoulders and hopped back up. At that moment Draco Malfoy interrupted.  
  
Right away, Mika went into her battle-ready mode. She always figured a fight was on the horizon whenever Malfoy appeared. "Doesn't he knock?" she mumbled under her breath, just loudly enough for Marionie to hear.  
  
Marionie looked up scowling at the figure in front of her. "What do you want Draco?"  
  
Ron stood protectively in front of Hermione and Ginny. The twins stood up, towering menacingly over Draco. Mika was the only one who was left in the background.  
  
Draco smirked, "I'm a guest here too. I was just popping in to see if Marionie was ready to apologize for my eye.  
  
"You deserved it Draco." Marionie snapped looking back at her friends.  
  
"As far as we're concerned, you're not one of us," Fred started.  
  
George followed his twin's train of thought and added, "We suggest you remove yourself from this room, otherwise you'll be one giant walking bruise,"  
  
Hermione and Ginny joined Mika on Marionie's bed, hoping the guys would be able to scare them away. They were also hoping Harry would come in and beat the crap of the dirty Slytherin.  
  
Draco gulped then regained his composure. "Fine then. Marionie, you just wait!" Draco looked around the room once more. "I'll just have to go visit with my sister. Where'd she go?"  
  
"Leave her alone Draco. I swear, she's better then you." Marionie stood forward "If you practice on her, I'll practice on you." Marionie drew her wand warningly and pointed it at Draco right as Harry walked in and stood behind Draco coughing.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Harry's voice came across as rather irritated.  
  
Hermione jumped up as Harry's voice reached her ears. She pushed the Weasley boys out of her way and stood in front of them. She wanted to see what Harry was going to do with Draco. Ginny soon followed and Mika was left alone.  
  
"I'm hurt," Draco said sarcastically. "Well, I see there's a whole welcoming commitee here for me," Draco added after a pause, "Hmmmm, someone seems to be missing. Where's the other Mudblood?"  
  
Fuming, Mika stood up and raised a fist at Draco.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she hissed, "Unless you want a matching black eye!"  
  
Draco taunted, "What are you going to do, Avalon? You don't have the guts to punch me!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Mika said challengingly.  
  
Marionie looked from Draco to Mika seeing sparks of hate fly between them warningly. She looked at Harry who was standing clenched fist staring at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, don't call them that." Harry stated as Draco turned towards him.  
  
Draco smirked, "And what are you going to do about it? Whine?"  
  
"DRACO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Marionie shouted not wanting to be anywhere near him that day.  
  
Not typically a violent person, Mika's temper got ahold of her. She lunged forward and jumped on Draco, causing him to fall over.  
  
Harry tried to pull Mika off Draco without any success.  
  
"Mika, don't!" Hermione called out.  
  
Marionie reached over grabbing Mika's shoulders. "Mika no. He isn't worth it!" She cried as she tried to tug her friend off of Draco.  
  
Before pushing Mika off him, Draco whispered in her ear, "Enjoy this. It's the first and only time you'll end up on top of me."  
  
Draco pushed Mika to his left, causing the girl to fall on her back with a thud.  
  
Mika was red with fury and she ran to the nearest washroom, embarrassed and upset.  
  
"Draco you're an ass!" Marionie shouted as she dragged him up off the ground. Pulling her fist back again she threw another punch at him. "Don't ever call one of my friends that ever again!  
  
Draco held his face as Marionie let go. "You're lucky I don't hit family." Draco growled before walking from the vicinity  
  
Meanwhile, Mika ducked into one of the numerous rooms in the hall. It looked like a mini-library and she found a whole bookcase full photo albums.  
  
Everyone crowded around Marionie as her had turned dark blue again. "Are you alright Marionie?" Hermione asked turning pale. Several other people echoed the question.  
  
"I'm fine, perfectly fine." Marionie said looking at her hand. "Mika isn't back yet?" Marionie said turning pale herself. "I hope she isn't lost!  
  
"We should go after her, Marionie," Hermione suggested, then explained, "Mika's not exactly the type of person that should be left alone when she's upset."  
  
Ron agreed. "Yeah, her favorite charm is Delitrius...god knows what'll happen." Ginny just nodded.  
  
Marionie blinked nodding her head. "I hope she didn't wander off to far. This mansion has a lot of weird twists to it."  
  
"What do you mean... weird twists?" Fred asked concerned as George just stared wide eyes.  
  
Marionie blinked, "Let's just hope we don't have to deal with them!"  
  
Hermione grew worried. "We better find her then!"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
The group decided they would split up to look for their friend.  
  
"Just make sure you stick with someone!" Marionie told them.  
  
Ginny and Hermione took off in one direction, while the twins took off in another, leaving Ron, Harry and Marionie to go down the main hall. 


	10. Confusion at Hearts' Manor

Mika went deeper into the room and grabbed one of the books in the bookshelf. The cover read "Hearts Family History" and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. She flipped through the pages of text and realized she wanted to see pictures and not read. It seemed too much like Professor Binns' class. She grabbed a leatherbound book and opened it. It was a photo album. She flipped through it and saw pictures of Marionie's mother as a child with Draco's father  
  
Maironie turned to Harry and Ron. "Well, since you two know the most about her, where would she go in my house?"  
  
Ron looked at Marionie and said, "After something like that, I would think she'd look for any trace of chocolate in your house. Either that, or she's looking for Malfoy, ready to kill him."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "No, Ron...I think she'd look for a place to be alone. I think it just depends. All the stuff we said has happened before. Chocolate, hunting for Malfoy, searching for a place to be alone...who knows?"  
  
Marionie thought for a moment trying to remember where she put everything. "The chocolate is all downstairs, Malfoy is probably with his father, we have a Library, an art gallery, a garden, and a fountain room. She could be anywhere." Marionie said becoming more worried  
  
"What's in your fountain room?" Harry asked  
  
Ron sighed. He was getting worried about Mika too. He thought carefully about what Mika would do.  
  
Marionie looked at Harry. "Mostly just fountains that change water color. There is one that lets you see what is going to happen to you in the future." Marionie shuddered. "I hate that one."  
  
Harry gave Ron a look. In unison, the guys said, "Your library!"  
  
"You see, Mika likes the library but not like Hermione does. She loves all sorts of fiction...and she reads them to get away from reality!" Harry explained, blurting the words out.  
  
"I should have thought of that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Marionie nodded, "Alright follow me." She began to run down the halls passing large doors until she stopped in front of a set of double doors engraved with an unsual simbol. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it, Marionie?" Ron asked  
  
Marionie placed a finger on the engravings and drew her hand back as if she had been burned. "Remember those weird twist I was talking about?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" Harry asked.  
  
Marionie blinked and pointed to engraving, "That states that the person inside does not want to be bothered. Unless I can convince it that I am really Marionie Hearts, it will not let us in." Marionie sighed looking down at her hands. "The problem is, it hurts a bunch!"  
  
"You think Mika activated that?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"And how are you gonna prove your identity?" Ron chimed in.  
  
Marionie sighed. "I know Mika activited it." Marionie looked from her hands to the engraving. "Don't watch me."  
  
Ron and Harry obidiently turned away, closed their eyes and blocked their ears.  
  
Marionie lifted her hands now glowing a soft white and placed them to the engraving and cried with pain as her hands touched it. With in seconds the door to the library opened. "That's how I prove it." Marionie still had tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Harry hugged Marionie and said, "That looks painful..."  
  
Ron smiled faintly and said, "Let's go inside."  
  
Marionie nodded her head and walked in the library doors looking around.  
  
Mika ducked behind a statue, afraid she was going to be in trouble. The phone album she was looking at fell with a thud.  
  
Marionie heard the thud and looked around seeing a few pictures on the ground. "Mika, it's just us. Where are you?"  
  
Mika said, "You're not mad?"  
  
"My hands hurt a little bit because you wanted so much privacy, but other than that no." Marionie laughed looking around for her friend  
  
Mika stepped out from behind the statue. "I'm sorry..." she said with a whisper.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Marionie showed her hands that barely even had bruise marks left of them from all the punching.  
  
"Yea Mika, Marionie is fine." Harry chipped in hoping Mika wouldn't feel so bad.  
  
Sighing, Mika managed to smile faintly.  
  
"Mika, it's okay!" Ron assured her.  
  
Marionie nodded picking up the photo album. "I've never seen this one before."  
  
"Your mom's in it...with Draco's dad. Our age." Mika sighed.  
  
Marionie blinking opening up the photo album. "Wow, Draco looks just like his dad did."  
  
Mika shivered. "That's creepy..."  
  
Marionie only laughed and flipped the page showing a picture of her mom as Harry looked over her shoulder. "You look just like your mum Marionie." Harry stated smiling.  
  
"That's true," Mika commented.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "We ought to go find the others and tell them we found Mika."  
  
Marionie nodded her head looking at the photo book intrigued. "I'll bring this with us!"  
  
Mika walked out of the room, deep in thought. She still had thoughts of family in her mind.  
  
Marionie followed the group flipping the pages of the album, "I would never have believed anyone could be this close to the Malfoy family. My mom seemed to have spent most of her time with them.  
  
Mika sighed, she didn't want to tell Marionie she was tired of hearing about the Malfoy family. It was making her uncomfortable as well as reminding her of her mother's death.  
  
Marionie slammed the album shut. "Where do you think the others went? I really don't know them that well."  
  
"I dunno about the girls," Ron said "but I know the twins would be looking for food."  
  
"Hermione and Ginny might be looking for food too," Harry chimed in, "We haven't really eaten."  
  
"Well, Mulic probably has something cooking in the kitchen. It's downstairs, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having us down there." Marionie offered smiling.  
  
"Well, if you offered!" Mika said as she ran past Mari and the two boys. "I'm first!"  
  
Mari smiled and motioned for the boys to follow as she caught up with Mika and dashed down the stairs. "Mika turn left!"  
  
Mika ran to the left smack into Marionie's father. "Oaf!" Marionie skidded to a stop in front of her father. "Wow, look at this herd!"  
  
"Hi daddy!" Marionie said smiling. "We're going to the kitchens, have you seen the others?"  
  
"Sorry about that Mr. Hearts. I think my stomach was ahead of my eyes." Mika's face flushed red as she looked at the ground.  
  
"It's alright Mikaila." Mathew smiled putting a hand on Mika's shoulder. "It didn't hurt much. I think I saw your friends head out back Marionie."  
  
"Thanks daddy!" Marionie smiled as her father laughed then looked at the others. Harry and Ron had their eyebrows raised and Mika was looking out a window. "What?"  
  
"How big is this place Marionie?" Mika asked turning around looking at her friend. 'This place is huge.' She thought to herself.  
  
Marionie blinked. It was rather large. The largest in the neighborhood, she wasn't sure about Ron's house but she new hers was much larger then the rest. "Um. big."  
  
Mika pointed out the window. "Can we go out there?" Marionie joined her friend at the window and nodded her head.  
  
"Yea, sure! That's were we keep our hippogriff and Unicorns. Twilight is out there. Twilight is special, my grandfather gave him to me when I was a baby!" Marionie walked over to a set of glass doors and opened them.  
  
"What do you mean special?" Ron inquired as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Just wait, you'll find out!" Marionie said stopping two feet from the stables. "Stop here guys." The others followed suit and stood beside Marionie giving her sideways glances. "Twilight, come here! My friends want to meet you!"  
  
'What is she doing, the unicorn must be in his stable, he can't come here if the stable doors are shut.' Mika thought looking at her friend, and then she gasped. There it was a silver unicorn standing right in front of her. "How did he. are those?" Mika struggled with the statement.  
  
"Bloody hell, those are wings!" Ron said walking forward to the unicorn. "I've never seen a unicorn with wings before."  
  
"How did he get out her so fast?" Harry asked petting the unicorn's mane. "I mean, the stable doors are shut."  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I can show. You're my cousin and you all are my friends." Marionie said gesturing to the group. "Twilight, fade." The four watched as the Unicorn disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mika asked walking toward the empty space.  
  
Marionie smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." Marionie started walking toward the stable but when she reached the door she couldn't open. Neither could anyone else, even with the four together they couldn't open it. "What's that spell again? There was a spell Mulic told me about that I could use to open it."  
  
"Alohamora?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Delitrius?" Mika suggested looking at the door with extreme prejudice.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa?" Harry suggested looking the door up and down for a hint of entry.  
  
"No, it's weird, it's a French spell. Why wasn't I paying more attention?" Marionie looked at the ground. "Ouvrez, it has something to do with ouvrez." Marionie hit her forehead, "Of course! Ouvrez-vous à mon contact."  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry looked at Marionie bewildered.  
  
Mika only laughed. "It means, 'Open at my touch.' in French."  
  
Marionie nodded her head. "Horrid isn't it? It was great when I was five." Marionie smiled and turned to the door again. "Ouvrez-vous à mon contact." Stepping back the group watched as the door vanished.  
  
"Wow! That's awesome!" Mika said walking into the stable. "But where's Twilight?"  
  
"Well, here is Roi our Hippogriff. Then you have the three Unicorns: étincelle, beauté, and étoile-éclat. Down in that stable you'll find Twilight." Marionie crinkled her face as she said the names.  
  
"Why are all the other animals names in French and Twilights isn't?" Mika asked petting beauté. "I mean, it's a bit unusual."  
  
Marionie smiled, "Well, when I was little, Mulic was trying to teach me French, so he named them with French names hoping I would get it. My grandpa didn't live in France and he was the one who named Twilight."  
  
Harry nodded his head but still had a confused looked on his head. "Well, Mulic is English why didn't he just give them simple names?"  
  
"Because if you couldn't tell, Mulic has a French accent. it's stronger then Marionie's." Mika said rolling her eyes at Harry.  
  
"Duh, even I caught that Harry." Ron said smiling at Marionie.  
  
"No you didn't, you were to busy watching Marionie to notice the accents!" Harry said patting his red-faced friend on the back. Marionie blushed and started walking down the stables and stopped at the door.  
  
Mika stopped next to her friend and looked in the stable shocked. "That's, that's Twilight!" Mika gasped shocked, "But how could he do that?"  
  
"My grandfather said that he was born during a certain moon in a certain year or something odd like that. He said he gave him to me because he would help me later on in life. So I got him when he was a baby and he got me when I was a baby." Marionie smiled as she pet the unicorn's snout and his horn glowed a bit. "I never did understand my grandpa."  
  
"Where's your grandfather now?" Harry asked petting the unicorn again.  
  
"Grandpa and grandma were killed. When I was seven. I don't really remember what happened. Mum and Dad never wanted to talk about it." Marionie looked at the Unicorn and smiled. "Twilight has memories of them too. Sometimes he likes to show them to me."  
  
"Hello, is there anyone in here?" A voice said from the other end of the stables.  
  
"Yes Hermione we're here." Harry yelled at the door. "Come 'ere!"  
  
"Everyone, they're in here!" Hermione yelled to, whom Mika guessed, the rest of the search party that was looking for her.  
  
'Well, at least someone cares about me.' She thought as she walked over to the unicorn whom she remembered Mari called étincelle. 'What does that mean again.'  
  
"Mika, you may not want to pet him." Mari advised running over to her friend. "He's rather wild. 'Hmm. he isn't reacting to Mika the way he does to everyone else. I think he actually might like Mika.' Mari thought to herself watching the Unicorn.  
  
"Is that why this Unicorn is named Spark? Because he doesn't get along well with anyone but you Mari?" Mari nodded her head smiling. "I was trying to figure out why its eyes were yellow red and orange, then I remembered his name!"  
  
"Oh wow! How pretty!" Ginny said walking up to the other Unicorn. She was stopped though when Roi let out a sound that stated he wanted attention. "Is that your Hippogriff?"  
  
"Actually, that is my dad's hippogriff." Marionie laughed looking at the hippogriff. "He's really only and thinks he is really special."  
  
"JOEY COME BACK!" A masculine voice yelled and the group could hear loud running steps heading in their direction.  
  
"Sounds like Malfoy has made his sister mad again." George said turned around looking at some odd birds that were in a pen.  
  
"Nooooo, I said I hate youuuuuuu! Leave me alone!" The little girl yelled as she raced into the stables standing behind Marionie peaking around her side. "Make 'im go away!" She pleaded.  
  
"What did he do this time Joey?" Harry asked smiling. "Shall your cousin or Mika give him another black eye?" The little girl stood for a moment thinking over the question and nodded her head vigorously as Draco ran into the stables stopping quickly nearly falling forward on his face.  
  
Draco didn't even stay he turned around quickly and walked out. "Joey, mum says we have to go now." He yelled back to his sister and continued back to the house.  
  
"Yea, mum said we had to go too. all of us." Fred said glumly. "I wanted to investigate some more." Marionie smiled, "We'll just sneak up one day."  
  
Marionie laughed with the others as they began the walk back into the house. "You go ahead and do that Fred, I'm not sure I'll let you in. but then again."  
  
"Don't let them in!" Mika said laughing. "They will destroy the place, you should see their room at the burrow!"  
  
Hermione giggled, "I don't think she would want to considering how clean her room was. then again she could do that charm on their rooms."  
  
"No! No clean charm in my room!" George said shaking his head. While Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed.  
  
"We'll see you on the train next week." They all said as they left. And Marionie's home became once again, quiet and to herself.  
  
'Boring.' She thought as she climbed the stairs back to her room. 


	11. Hogwarts Express

**~*Two Worlds Collide*~**

**~*One Week Later*~**

Marionie sighed as she drug her trunk onto the trolley and pet the kitten that was mewing on her shoulder.  "Mello, you're going to love it at Hogwarts.  Especially with the friends I made.  It should be a fun year!"

Close by, Mika was with her father and grandmother. Her father was dragging her trolley with her stuff on it and her grandmother was next to him, holding her kitten Kittana's cage.

"Now, remember, Mika, you have to calm down and watch what you do with that new wand of yours," her grandmother told her.

"I will," Mika replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, Mika noticed Marionie and called for her as she gestured for her father and grandmother to follow.

"MARIONIE!!!"

Marionie spun around in a circle looking in the direction of the voice, "MIKA!!!  HI!!!"  Waving vigorously Marionie turned around to her mother.  "Mum, I'm going over there."

"Alright Mari, but don't get lost.  We don't need a repeat of your first year."  Marionie's mum was eyeing every person at Kings Cross.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine!"  Marionie turned and ran towards Mika.  "How are you?"

Marionie spun around in a circle looking in the direction of the voice, "MIKA!!!  HI!!!"  Waving vigorously Marionie turned around to her mother.  "Mum, I'm going over there."

"Alright Mari, but don't get lost.  We don't need a repeat of your first year."  Marionie's mum was eyeing every person at Kings Cross.

            "Don't worry mum, I'll be fine!"  Marionie turned and ran towards Mika.  "How are you?"

"Just fine, really," she replied, "Yourself?"

"I'm great!  Other than having a completely distraught and worried mum."  Marionie smiled.  "Oh, you didn't get to see my kitten when you were over last week!  This is Mello."  Marionie pet the kitten on her shoulder again.

Mika smiled, and said, "Well, here's my kitty, Kittana, or Kit..." She grabbed the grey kitten out of her cage held by her grandmother and showed it to Marionie.

Melina Avalon smiled at her granddaughter and asked, "Who is your new friend, Mika?"

"Awe how cute!  I'm Marionie Hearts madam, it's a pleasure to meet you!"  Marionie reached out to pet the kitten as Mello jumped off her shoulder and ran back to her mother in a flash of white fluff.  "MELLO!  Oh well, at least he's with mum."

"Yeah, shouldn't we get onto the train?"

Julian Avalon said, "It's nice to meet you young lady." He came up from behind Melina with Mika's stuff. 

"Yes, I believe you should," Melina replied, "You girls might be late!"

Marionie looked at Mika's father blinking and smiled then gasped.  "I forgot how!"

"You didn't forget how, you just don't want to."  Marionie's father walked up behind her and stretched his hand out to Mika's father.  "Hello, I'm Mathew Hearts, Marionie's father.  You must be Mr. Avalon."

"Julian, please. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mika smiled as her father shook hands with Marionie's.

Marionie was glaring up at her father for mentioning her fear.  "Alright, I didn't forget.  You walk through the barrier separating platforms nine and ten."

            "Yep, let's do it! I told the guys to save us a compartment, preferably far away from Malfoy and his Slytherin posse of lame-a-zoids," Mika said excitedly.

Marionie smiled and nodded her head.  "Dad, can you bring the trunk?  I wanna get on the train!  PLEASE?"

"Alright, just stay with Mika alright?"  Marionie's father smiled.

"Of course!!!  Okay Mika, lets go!"  Marionie jumped up and down excitedly.

Mika's father and grandmother took care of Mika's things as Mika crossed the barrier with her friend.

Marionie gasped.  "Wow, this is really cool!  The train for Westminster is boring compared to this!"

Mika took over the dragging of her school things and brought them to the train's luggage compartment. Then she took her kitten's cage with her pet in it and held it. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" she exclaimed, "Bye daddy, bye grams!"

"Goodbye, Mika, behave!" her grandmother said.

Her father added, "Try not to break your wand over anyone's head."

Mika rolled her eyes as she waited for Marionie.

Marionie grabbed her trunk and pushed it in the direction of the compartment and ran back to her father hugging him.  "Bye daddy, by mum.  I'll see you at Christmas!"

"Bye sweetie.  We'll send Harmony with a letter for you since you decided to take Mello.  Send lots of letter and behave yourself.  I don't want any letters from your uncle."  Marionie mum said and she tapped Marionie on the head.

"Alright mum, I promise!"  Marionie ran back on the train and waved as she stood next to Mika.  "Bye!  Love you!"

Mika led Marionie into the train; searching for the compartment their friends had saved.  "Maybe we'll get lucky and _not_ have to deal with Malfoy."  Mika said screwing up her expression as she said Draco's last name.  Mari couldn't help laughing.  "What are you laughing at?"  Mika asked holding back her own chuckles.

"You look so funny when you do that!"  Marionie giggled as she stepped into the compartment becoming instantly quiet at sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting there already.

"Hi Mari!" Ginny said cheerfully as she tugged at something on her brother's robes. "Ron, how did you get red hair on your robes?  It doesn't even look like yours!"  The girl muttered confused.

"Ginny, just stop!  It's from Hermione's new cat."  Ron said blushing at Marionie and smiled.  "Lay off!"

"Fine, fine.  If you want red cat hair on you, it's no problem to me.  I'm going to go find Neville!"  She said standing up sticking her tongue out at Ron.  "Ronnie and Mari sitting in a tree…" she began singing as she walked further away from the compartment making both Ron and Marionie blush deep crimson.

Harry and Hermione chuckled to themselves as Mari and Mika sat down.  "Ah, so I see the mudblood lovers are all together with their little mudblood friends."  A cold sneering voice said from the open compartment door making all the heads turn.  "Oh, and joined by a weasel too.  How quaint."

"Shut up Malfoy."  Mika hissed looking at Draco who was flanked on either side by Grabbe and Goyle.  "Go away and take the scabs with you."  She hissed standing up.

"Or what mudblood.  You'll have your friends come after me?"  He asked smirking looking around at the group.  His eyes landing on his cousin who had a sad and disappointed look on her face.  _'How is it possible to have both those looks at once?'_  He asked himself shaking his head.  "Well, erm…" Draco turned around and walked away.

_'Well that's unusual.  Especially for a Malfoy.'_  Mika thought to herself.  Joining the conversation the rest of the group was having about Quidditch.

**~*~*~*~**

            Mari woke with a start to see Mika looking out the window.  They still hadn't arrived at Hogwarts and the temperature had turned rather cold in the compartment.  Hermione was looking worriedly at Harry who looked shaken and pale.  A man sitting in the back of the compartment with ragged robes.  Which looked old and shabby was watching over them closely.

            "W… what happened to Harry?"  Mari asked quietly making Mika jump.  "S… sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

            Mika blinked shaking her head.  Her eyes looked a bit red and puffy as she looked at her friend.  "It's alright."  She whispered trying to smile which didn't work out to way she wanted it too.  "Dementors."  She stated gesturing to Harry.  "Came in and did something.  You were sleeping… it didn't seem to effect you.  Infact… you seemed to turn yellow.  Crazy things."  She said shrugging looking out the window again.

            Marionie decided to leave Mika alone; she didn't seem to want to talk at the moment.  Standing up she stretched out her stiff leg muscles.  Gulping down sounds of pain.  _'How long have I been sleeping anyway?'_  She thought to herself as she walked to sit by Harry.  "Are you alright?"  She asked startling Harry.  _'I seem to be scaring people a lot today.'_ She thought taken back by her cousin's reaction.

            "Yea I'm fine."  He said looking back at the man sitting behind him.

Before Mari could say anything else to Harry, the entrance to the compartment opened up and a tall guy with a shaved head entered, startling the redhead. She watched as the older boy walked in with interest.

Mika glanced at Marionie and followed her gaze. She found Oliver Wood and smiled faintly.

Mari glanced over to her friend and mouthing, "Who's that?"

As Oliver began to talk to the Weasley twins, Mika quickly sat next to Mari and explained, "That's Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's captain and keeper. Wanna go say hello?"

Marionie shook her head turning slightly pale.  "T... that's alright Mika."  She whispered back.

Mika looked up in time to see George, Fred and Oliver deep in conversation, no doubt about Quidditch. "C'mon, Mari!" she whispered then walked over to the guys.

"...so you wanna join the girls in the other compartment? Lee Jordan's there too," Oliver said.

Before the twins said anything, Mika cleared her throat, which caused Oliver to turn around.

"Hey there, pretty boy!" she teased, "I'm surprised you left the company of the chasers to say hello."

"You and your childish theories!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

"I want you to meet someone," Mika said as soon as Oliver released her.

"Oh yea? Who's that?" he asked.

Marionie walked up behind her friend keeping quiet.

Mika glanced at where Marionie was sitting next to Harry then realized that she was behind her.

"Marionie Hearts, this is Oliver Wood," Mika told her friend, "He's like my older brother at Hogwarts."

"She's nearly as annoying as if she were my actual little sister," he stated, smiling at Marionie.

Marionie laughed a bit and stretched out her hand.  "It's very nice to meet you Oliver..."

"Oliver, that's Marionie Hearts, a transfer student from France. She used to go the Westminster School for Underage Witches and Wizards."

"The pleasure's all mine, Marionie," Oliver told her, his charming smile still on his face.

Marionie blushed looking back at Oliver smiling.  "So you're the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?  That's what Mika told me."

"Yeah, do you enjoy the sport?" he asked.

"She's a fan of Quidditch and I wanted to introduce her to the greatest team to ever grace the pitch at Hogwarts...do you mind, Oliver?" Mika asked, sensing Marionie's shyness.

"No, not at all, Mika," he answered, "In fact, I was trying to get the twins to come along. I'm being outnumbered by the girls."

Mika glanced at Harry and called out, "Oy, Harry, aren't you gonna come?"

Ron looked at Oliver turning slightly red since he seemed to be getting all the attention from Marionie and looked at Hermione who was smiling at the other girl.  'Fine, I see how it is.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, I love it.  I played beater on the team."  Marionie looked over at Mika smiling.

Mika asked Marionie, "What's up with Harry?"

Marionie looked over at Harry.  "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me... he seemed to have not even wanted to speak to me."  She said sighing.

Mika grinned and replied, "You go ahead and have Oliver continue with the introductions. The chasers are a bunch of really nice girls. I'll go try and have a chat with Mr. Potter."

Mari blinked turning pale again looking at Oliver.  "Y... you aren't coming?"  She asked surprised looking back at Mika.

Mika, wearing an innocent look on her face assured her, "Mari, you're in good hands."

**A/N:_ Okay, so it's short… lol.  Anne helped with this chapter too.  Fun!  Lol.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Thanks bunches to the reviewers!_**


	12. Chats With the Quidditch Team

**Fiction Title: **_Two Worlds Collide_

**Author: **_Marionie Hearts_

**E-mail: **_marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com___

**Summary: **_Marionie Hearts meets the Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  As well as her best friend Mikaila Avalon.  Marionie is a transfer student from __West__Minster__School__ for Underage Witches and Wizards where she meets the Hogwarts gang and has her own adventures with her best friend._

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on the characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling.  I only stake claim to the following character(s): Marionie Hearts.  __The following Characters belong to my friend(s): Mikaila Avalon_

**A/N: **_I am trying a new style of set up. Telling me if you like it or not… Please review this chapter… my life depends on your review… lol._

**~*Two Worlds Collide*~**

**~*Chapter Twelve*~**

**~*Chats With the Quidditch Team*~**

          "So, are you coming Miss Hearts?" Oliver asked as Mari continued to look at Mika who still had an innocent smile on her face.

          Marionie nodded her head as she followed Oliver and the Twins from the compartment.  "So, who is all on the team Oliver?" She asked watching her feet as she walked behind the three boys in front of her.

          "Well, there are these two..." Oliver said nodding his head at the twins.  "They're our beaters.  We also have Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet who are our chaser, Harry Potter is our seeker, and I'm the keeper and captain." Oliver said apparently smiling.

          "So, I'm guessing your team is good?" She stated as the stopped in front of a compartment.

          "Are you kidding?  We're the best." George said turning around smiling.  Fred opened the door and walked in.

          "Hello ladies?  Did you miss us?"  Fred asked as he sat next to a black haired girl.  "Be truthful now, no pressure."

          "No Fred, we never miss you." The girl said as Fred put his arm around her shoulder.  She quickly pulled it off.

          "That was harsh." George replied sitting next to one of the other girls.  Apparently they hadn't noticed the new girl standing behind Oliver.

          "Everyone, this is Marionie Hearts, a friend of Mika's." He said putting a hand on Mari's shoulder.  "She plays Quidditch." Marionie noticed almost immediately that the girls perked up at the statement.

          "Hi Marionie, I'm Katie." A girl was blonde hair walked over extending her hand gripping Mari's.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."  She smiled while Marionie continued to stay quiet.  "This is Alicia Spinet," she said gesturing to one of the other girls, and that is Angelina Johnson." The other girl nodded her head smiling. 

          "It's very nice to meet you." Mari responded still rather shy towards the others.  _'Well, this is rather awkward' she thought to herself as Oliver showed her where she could sit._

          "So, what do you play Marionie?" It was the girl Katie had introduced to her as Alicia.  "Us girls are the chasers… Mika's going to turn out to be one fine chaser when it's her turn."

          Mari smiled.  "Well, actually I play a bit of everything… my favorite is beater though."  She said her shyness evaporating a tad.  "At Westminster I played keeper and chaser my first year when someone was hurt, they even let me be seeker at one game, but my second year I was a beater and loved it."

          The others in the compartment stared at her with disbelief making Mari turn a bit pink on her cheeks.  Oliver was the first to speak, "Are you serious?"

         "Completely truthful." Mari managed to say between the hiccups that had occurred during her pink stage.  The made the group chuckle.

          "Mari, you sound like a toad with those hiccups." Fred looked from her to his brother still laughing.

          "I… can't…" Marionie continued hiccupping, "help… it!"

          Katie started laughing and pointed her wand at Mari, "Hiccti Dismistus".  Mari coughed a couple of times before realizing her hiccups were gone.

          Mari sighed with relief.  "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done with those hiccups."  Katie waved her hand as if warding away the thanks.

          "Are you considering trying out for the team when there are openings?" Angelina asked Mari as she took back a parcel George had grabbed from next to her.  "George!  Leave it alone!"

          "When will there be openings?" She asked curiously.  Watching as George tapped Fred's arm and pointed to the small parcel.

          "Not until your fifth year." Oliver answered watching the twins with curiosity.  "What are you two doing?" He asked just as George grabbed the parcel and he and Fred ran from the compartment.

          "George Weasley if you don't bring that back now, I swear I'll whip you!" Angelina yelled as she stood up and ran after George and Fred, followed closely by Alicia and Katie.

          Mari looked around realizing it was only her and Oliver left in the compartment.  "Maybe I should go back to my compartment." Mari said out loud standing up slowly.

          "No, stay, they'll be back soon.  Angelina has that boy whipped.  I swear it!" Oliver said chuckling a tiny bit before looking at Marionie fully.  "How'd you meet Mika?"

          Marionie hesitated for a moment.  It was strange how they had met that day in the airport… It felt like they were supposed to meet.  "We grabbed each other's bags when we got off the plane from France."  Marionie answered her French accent slurring the words the slightest bit.

          Oliver smiled.  "I thought that is where your accent sounded like it was from."  Marionie blushed again and looked down at her lap.  "Mika's an odd girl, she didn't bite your head off when you gave her your bag back did she?"

          "Actually she was quite please-ant." Marionie said dragging out the word without realizing it, until Oliver started laughing at her.  "Pleasant.  Sorry."  She said laughing too.

          Oliver smiled charmingly.  "How long have you been in England Marionie?"  He asked quite pleasantly.  This was turning out to be the best conversation Mari had ever had with any other guys then her two best guy friends James and Michael back at Westminster.

          _'Let's see how long this lasts.' She thought to herself before answering his question.  "I think the last letter I got from my friend James back in France said __'__Je ne peux pas vous croire ai été vraiment allé pendant deux mois!' I think." Marionie looked up at Oliver who seemed utterly confused.  "He said __'I can not believe you have truly been gone for two months.'"_

          "That makes much more sense."  Oliver said winking as Angelina's voice entered their earshot again.

          "George Weasley you beast!  I can't believe you opened that box."

          "But, Angelina, it said it was for me!" George whined.

          "I can't believe you helped him Fred!" Alicia cried exasperated.

          "You two are hopeless, utterly hopeless!" Katie cried laughing nearly hysterically.

          "I told you they'd be back soon." Oliver whispered to Marionie as the girls and the twins walked back into the compartment.  George was clutching something desperately to his chest not willing to let it go.

          "No, I am not giving it back." He muttered childly still clutching the object like if he were to let it go the entire world would fall apart in front of him.  And certainly he wasn't willing to let that happen.

          "What've you got there George…" Oliver asked leaning over to look what George was clutching protectively to his chest.  George mumbled something as Fred started laughing.  "Eh?"

          "You can't have it Oliver it's mine!" George said grinning at Angelina.

          "I have to know what it is to want it George." Oliver retorted making Marionie giggle.

          "Yes, George lets have.  What did Angelina give you?" Marionie asked still giggling.

          "She gave 'im a Chocolate Frog." Fred said falling off the seat laughing hysterically which reverberated around the compartment until all the inhabitants but Angelina and George were holding their sides.

          "What?  It had a card I don't 'ave!" George cried starting to laugh as Angelina turned pinker and pinker.

**~*_Meanwhile_*****~**

          "Harry, are you feeling alright?" Mika asked sitting next to her friend cautiously.  He looked a bit inward to her like he was numb.

          "I don't know Mika.  I feel… stranger." He sighed.  "You've never had to wake up one morning and realize there was one more person you had to protect."

          Mika smiling and let out a quiet laugh making Harry look up.  "Marionie doesn't need to be protected Harry.  I have a feeling she is going to be just fine here.  There is something different about her.  I just don't know what it is." Mika said blinking.

          "She's half mage." Harry muttered looking out the window.

          "WHAT?" Mika asked nearly jumping out of her seat.

          "You didn't read the book with us did you?"  Harry asked as Mika shook her head.  "Here, Hermione made a copy."  Harry reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment with Hermione's clear handwriting on it.

          Quietly Mika read the excerpt to herself before looking at Harry.  "She's a 2nd degree Healer and half mage?  That's incredible."  Mika blinked a few more times.

          "I know she can take care of herself, I just don't know what to do." Harry responded shrugging his shoulders.  "Anyway, is something wrong Mika?  You were crying earlier."

          "No, I'm fine really." Mika looked out the window again seeing they had stopped.  "Oh we're here." She muttered bolting from the chilled compartment.  She could still feel the affects of the dementors that had attacked Harry.  Shivering she walked out into the rain.  _'Why didn't Marionie tell me?' She asked herself looking around._

**~*_Back to Quidditch_*****~**

         How long the group had been discussing Quidditch until Oliver announced they had arrived at the station.  "Oh my goodness!  I was supposed to meet Mika so she could show me where to go!"

          Oliver stood up and opened the compartment door just in time to see Mika, Harry, Hermione, and Ron step off the train.  "Well, I have a feeling you aren't going to catch up with them quite yet." He said stretching his legs.  "You can come with us.  We'll get you to McGonagall."

          "Yea, stick with us Mari!" Fred and George said in unison.  They had been telling Alicia, Angelina, and Katie about the trip to Marionie's house and about how much fun it had been to explore.

          "I don't mind it." Katie said smiling.  Mari agreed, somewhat reluctantly, she enjoyed spending time with these people but she had the feeling Mika was upset in some way with her.  Together the 7 walked from the compartment to the carriages and road to the school.

**A/N: _So, what did you guys think.  It should get better once I break away from the normal characters of the book.  Don't worry, Harry and the gang'll be in it, but next chapter is going to be the break away so watch for it!  Thanks!_**

**_sparkly-glossy-girl – __Thanks Lynzie, I really appreciate the review.  You were the only one who reviewed this chapter… *whimpers* Thanks though!!!_**


	13. Scandalous!

**Fiction Title: **_Two Worlds Collide_

**Author: **_Marionie__ Hearts and xXNaughty-By-NatureXx_

**E-mail: **_marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_

**Summary: **_Marionie__ Hearts meets the Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. As well as her best friend Mikaila Avalon. Marionie is a transfer student from __West__Minster__School__ for Underage Witches and Wizards where she meets the Hogwarts gang and has her own adventures with her best friend._

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on the characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. I only stake claim to the following character(s): Marionie Hearts. The following Characters belong to my friend(s): Mikaila Avalon_

**Chapter 13: Scandalous!**

Mika stepped out of the carriage she was riding with Ron, Hermione and Harry. She had been quiet for a while, thinking over things.   
  


"Mika, it's odd, you're quiet," Ron commented as they entered the Great Hall.  
  


"Yea, is something wrong?" Hermione asked concerned looking at her friend. "You're normally louder then this."  
  


 "Yeah, I just have a headache," she mumbled as she walked on. _I'm just about sick of everything right now. I just want to sleep._  
  


"Oh..." Hermione commented looking at Ron who was equally confused. "Will you be alright?"  
  


Mika faked a smile as Draco and Marionie entered her peripheral vision. "Yeah, sure," she said, "Once I get some food and some rest."  
  


Harry, who had fallen back talking to a professor, ran up to catch his friends, wrapping an arm around Mika's shoulder. "Guess what I found out!"   
  
Hermione smiled, "What, Harry?" Then she looked at him and Mika. _They must have bonded even more during their conversation._ a voice said in her mind making her smile more, _Those two are too cute!_  
  


Mika's eyes regained a little sparkle as Harry spoke. "Come on! Out with it, Potter!" she exclaimed, sounding as normal as she could possibly be.  
  


"Maybe I should just make you wait," Harry said in a teasing sort of voice.  
  


As they walked by Malfoy and his group of Slytherins, Mika punched Harry playfully and said, "Uh, how about _no_? C'mon, tell me! I know you can't resist me! Just tell me."  
  


"Alright, alright." Harry said smiling once again. "Our friend Mika here," his smile increased, "received the highest marks in History of Magic in a decade. And she gets to be in advanced History of Magic with her new best friend."  
  


Mika's eyes returned to their previously emotionless state, and her smile fell. She quickly headed to the Great Hall, hoping that no one had noticed her reaction.  
  


Harry, noticing Mika's change in attitude, asked, "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy that you got into Advanced History of Magic." He seemed a bit worried. _Great work, Harry, upsetting Mika like that._

  
Still walking away, Mika called out, "That's wonderful news. I'm fine, really. I just need to get some food in me." She walked right by Marionie and Draco and headed straight for the Gryffindor Table.   
  


Marionie followed Mika with her eyes, her mood dropping a bit and she saddened. _I wonder if Mika is upset because of_ me? a quiet voice asked in her head. She watched as Harry chased Mika down not even noticing her like Mika had.

  
"Leave me alone, Harry," she told him with a cold voice as he sat next to her at the table, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  


"But Mika! Something's wrong. I know it is! Why won't you tell me!?" he cried exasperatedly  
  


"I have my reasons," she replied, keeping her tone even and avoiding eye contact, "Drop it."  
  


Harry examined Mika with his emerald eyes. He had never seen the deep shade of purple in her eyes so intense. He never knew someone so vivacious like her could be so angry. _She's your friend, Harry, YOUR FRIEND!_ a voice said from the back of his mind. Yet it didn't stop him. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Mika's in a cool gentle kiss.  
  


Mika pushed him away abruptly. "What the hell are you doing?" she blurted out as she stood and moved to the other end of the table.  
  


Harry fell back and realized what he had done. "Mika, I'm sorry... I don't know why... I..." Harry continued his stuttered speech pattern as he turned bright red and people close by stared at him, shocked.  
  


Mika buried her head in her arms and just leaned against the table as the first years arrived. _What the hell is going on? What's wrong with me?_  
  


~*~  
  


Marionie had spoken with Professor McGonagall after Draco had left and was told that she would be sorted after the first years. She stood quietly against a wall talking in all the nervous first years' looks. In the back of her mind she felt something. Another person's sadness...she knew it wasn't hers because it was glowing yellow, Marionie's sadness was a deep tangent colour of red and orange.  

She glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed that the further away from the front of the room you were sitting, the older you were. There were empty spot in the front for the first years, then a group of unfamiliar students that she figured were second years with Ginny, and then she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, deep in conversation. Her eyes went from the Weasley twins to the chasers to Oliver Wood. She noticed that Mika was sitting near Oliver, her head buried in her arms.

_Mika! This yellow I'm sensing…must belong to her…but why is she so upset? _she wondered to herself.

Before she could slip away and find out, Professor Dumbledore began his opening speech.

~*~

Mika looked up when Professor Dumbledore began to speak. Somehow, the Headmaster always made her feel at ease and calm. 

"…as always, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to every student at all times…" 

Mika caught a piece of the speech but mostly, her mind was busy replaying Harry's kiss and trying to understand it, not really succeeding. 

She finally gave up and watch as 'Claiborne, Jennifer' was sorted into Hufflepuff and 'Darcey, Alexiah' was sorted into Ravenclaw. When 'Eriksson, Samantha' was sorted into Gryffindor, the whole table clapped for her. As the ceremony went on, Mika seemed livelier. She even whistled for 'Mancuso, Chiara' when she got sorted into Gryffindor. She even clapped at the very end for Marionie and forced herself to smile when she waved.

When the Headmaster announced, "Since it is Friday evening, you will have the weekend to adjust or readjust to Hogwarts life before classes begin. Let the feast commence!" everyone cheered and began to chow down on the food.

"You should go back to your friends," Oliver's voice broke through her thoughts. 

Mika looked up at the source of the voice in front of her and found Oliver giving her a worried look. She knew he never meant it to be rude. He was just worried about her; especially after the completely unforeseen kiss Harry had given her.

"I can't," she said quietly, "I'm not ready to answer any questions yet."

"They're your best friends," he said, "You can't avoid them forever."

"I can try…" was Mika's mumbled response, said while she was chewing.

Oliver shook his head and told her, "Listen to me…you have to tell them what's bothering you and you have to be honest with Harry about how you feel."

Mika swallowed, took a sip of her drink and replied, "I know, Oliver …I don't know what I feel about Harry right now. The only thing I'm sure about is that we've been good friends since our first year. As for what's bothering me…it's not important right. Right now, I have to sort things out with Harry."

"If it's got you so bent out of shape, it's important. All I know is that you'll end up doing what's right, Mika," Oliver assured her, "Just follow your heart."

~*~

"What's the matter with Mika?" Marionie asked, "Why is she sitting with Oliver?"

"Oliver's like the older brother Mika never had," Hermione explained, "A couple of years ago, Oliver tutored Mika and they became really close."

"As for why she's upset, I can answer that," Harry spoke up, "I kept pushing her to tell me what was going on with her…and then I kissed her."

Marionie's jaw dropped. "You did _WHAT_?" she said, shocked.

"I _know_, Mari!" Hermione told her, "That's what I said."

Ron agreed. "I've never kept anything from you, Harry, and you never told me you fancied her!?" he exclaimed, "Unbelievable."

Harry justified, "I wasn't even going to tell her. I was just gonna ignore my feelings…but seeing her so upset, I wanted to show her that I cared…that I wanted to make her feel better. What should I do?"

Hermione and Ron said in unison, "Give her some space." while Marionie said, "Talk to her."

"Obviously, you don't know Mika Avalon well enough, Marionie," Ron commented, "When this girl's upset, it's better just to give her space…trust me. It's better that way than to face her wrath."

Hermione nodded at Marionie as Ron spoke. "When she's angry, it's not a very pretty sight…did she tell you why she had to get a new wand?" she asked.

"Something about breaking it over Draco's head…" she said, remembering the conversation she had with Mika at Olivander's.

"That's how nasty her temper is at times," Ron warned her.

"Still…he has to talk to her, let her know she's not alone. As much as we're opposites in terms of personality, there's one thing I can sense she has in common with me: she hates the thought of being alone, isolated. She needs to know you care…" Marionie clarified.

"Let's wait until after the feast," Hermione suggested, "Maybe after eating and talking to Oliver, she might have cooled down a bit."

"Maybe you're right, Hermione," Harry said, "I guess I'll wait until we get to Gryffindor Tower."

~*~

After the feast, everyone went to his or her respective house. Nearly each student went to his or her dormitory to settle in. However, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Mika was sitting on one of the couches, fiddling with her new wand. Her grandmother told her on the way to King's Cross Station that every time that she wanted to hear a good song, all she needed to do was whisper under her breath the words 'Jukebox Jam' and she would be able to hear a random Muggle song, as long as she had her wand in her possession. The good thing about it was that she was the only one who could hear it, but the one thing that bothered was the fact that she couldn't stop the song once it got   going. It was going to be a problem if she didn't like the song. Still, she decided to take her chances with the spell. The song began to play and quickly, Mika recognized it from the show she went to see with her Aunt Nancy in California over the summer.

_What the hell is this? _she thought, _Oh, 'A Moment Like This'…that stupid song. _

As soon as she heard the vocals, the frustrated girl threw her wand across the room, not particularly taking her time in deciding which direction to throw it at.

"Hey, Mika, you better be careful what you do with this," Harry said as he caught the flying wand with a smile, the sound of his voice causing the music in Mika's head to decrease in volume.

"Oh, I didn't see you," she said, keeping her tone unreadable. 

Harry walked over to Mika to return her wand. During that point of silence, the volume of Mika's music increased and her expression tightened at the sound of the song's chorus, confusing Harry to some extent. Thinking quickly, she thought that if someone spoke, the music would fade enough for her to hear him or her.

"How'd you do that?" she asked with an angry tone as Harry sat next to her.

"Seeker reflexes," Harry simply replied, "Does this mean we're still talking to each other?"

"What do you think we're doing now, Harry?" Mika shot back, "I think I'm gonna go to my dormitory soon so if you've got something to say, say it now."

Harry began to open his mouth to say something but no sounds came out.

Before the music in her head returned to full volume, Mika declared in a forceful voice, "Well, _I_ am telling _you_, what happened in the Great Hall can't happen again, you hear me???"

Harry asked, "Why? Why can't you let something that feels so good happen again? Why are you so scared?"

Mika began to explain, "I can't just give my heart to you…"

"You can't or you won't?" Harry cut her off, then went on before she could get a word in edgewise, "Forget it! I'm just hurt you don't trust me with your heart…"

"I'd trust you with my life!" Mika exclaimed, "I just…"

As Mika's voice faded, Harry walked away quietly, heading towards the boys' dormitories, leaving Mika to listen to the song literally stuck in her head.

Of all people…he should understand. You should just tell him. He can help you through this, her conscience told her.

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

Mika sang the words of the chorus softly as she walked up to the girls' dormitory. The song seemed somewhat appropriate for the circumstances…

~*~

"Knowing her, she'll forget all about it in the morning," Pavarti Patil commented.

Lavender Brown added, "Yeah, she'll act like it doesn't matter to her that one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts chose to kiss _her_."

"I have to admit that it was pretty scandalous, the way he just went and kissed her!" Pavarti said with a giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the gossipy twosome across the room as she brushed her hair. She and Mika had managed to be staying with the pair in a dormitory for two years and there were always two extra beds. With Marionie's arrival, only one bed remained. She walked towards her bed, which was next to an empty bed next to Marionie's bed.

"Well, I'm all ready for lights out," she said to Mari, "You?"

"Yeah…but there's still time before then…could we talk first?" Marionie asked. 

Hermione nodded and put her brush down on the bedside table to her left.

"What's this you and Ron have being saying about Mika's temper?" she asked.

"Well…she's a very enigmatic person. She only tells four people her secrets: me, Ron, Harry and Oliver. To most people, she's a Slytherin-hating Muggle born witch from Gryffindor who's great at History of Magic. The temper's a part of her persona that everyone knows. I can tell you that it runs deeper than that, though." Hermione paused, trying to find the right words, then continued, "Essentially, she knows to be what people expect her to be and keeps everything else in check. She used to be really good at that. For some reason, she's having a hard time keeping her emotions under control. Something happened between…oh I would say the time we were all at your house and Harry's kiss that stirred something up. The visit to your house…that's the time she started acting in a different way"

Marionie gasped. "So it is me!" she said softly.

The confused look on Hermione's face seemed out of place there. "Wait just a minute! Mika adores you! Why would she be upset?" she asked.

"You don't know this, but when she went off to find privacy at my house, she ended up in the library." Hermione grinned at this. "And…although Harry said she liked novels, those weren't what she was checking out when we got there."

"What?!" Hermione laughed, "She only loves to read those! It's a nothing short of a miracle that she does so well in History of Magic class when all she does is read fiction…I don't know how she does that!"

"Yeah, well, something attracted her to my family's history books and photo albums…and when Harry, Ron and I got to her, she was looking at my mother's old pictures."

At that moment, Marionie could see it in Hermione's eyes that her bushy haired friend was putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Your mother…that must have triggered everything!" Hermione whispered, "…Oh, poor girl…her mother died when she was merely 6 months old. Muggle automobile accident, she once told me. I guess she lost control of her sadness when she saw those pictures! That's why we try not to mention mothers around her! She's grown quite attached to Mrs. Weasley too, as a sort of surrogate mother when she, Harry and I spend time at the Burrow."

Marionie slapped herself on the forehead, not realizing that Mika seemed like a whole other person when the words 'Mum' or 'mother' were spoken.

Mika entered the room in her yellow nightshirt, having arrived from the washroom. She went straight to her bed between Marionie's and Hermione's, rested on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Mika?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Mika replied coldly, "Yeah, except for the fact that my father's lied to me my entire life and it's actually my fault that my mother died."

Marionie went to stand up to give Mika a hug but the black-haired girl just crawled under the sheets and closed her eyes, refusing to talk.

"We can try again tomorrow," Hermione assured Marionie, "I'm sure she'll be in a better mood to talk."

"All right!" Marionie replied. 

Soon, a prefect announced that it was time for lights out and all of Hogwarts faded into a deep slumber.


	14. The Heirs

**Fiction Title: **_Two Worlds Collide_

**Author: **_Marionie__ Hearts and xXNaughty-By-NatureXx_

**E-mail: **_marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_

**Summary: **_Marionie__ Hearts meets the Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. As well as her best friend Mikaila Avalon. Marionie is a transfer student from __West__Minster__School__ for Underage Witches and Wizards where she meets the Hogwarts gang and has her own adventures with her best friend._

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on the characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. I only stake claim to the following character(s): Marionie Hearts. The following Characters belong to my friend(s): Mikaila Avalon_

**Chapter 14: The Heirs**

Mari yawned as she walked down to the common room looking for Mika, after taking a refreshing shower, she realized that her best friend hadn't been in their room when she woke up.

In a corner of the common room, Oliver had assembled the Quidditch team, including Harry, to discuss certain strategies.

Mari stopped and looked over in the corned gathering all her courage to walk over.  "Have you seen Mika?" She asked tapping Oliver on the shoulder

Oliver looked up and replied, "No, I haven't. Sorry, Marionie...I was looking for her this morning but she was nowhere to be found."

Harry told her, "She doesn't want to be found."

"OH, okay." Mari said sighing.  Then looked over at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"Oliver knows more than he's willing to tell..." Harry said.

"Is she alright?" Marionie asked getting a bit worried

Oliver's usually confident look turned into a nervous one.  "Uh, yeah, she's fine..." he said, "She told me where she's gone but she made me promise not to say anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Where else could she go?" he exclaimed, "All her hiding spots are empty!"

Marionie looked at Oliver again.  "Well, can I have an idea where she -might- be?" Mari asked.

Oliver sighed and replied, "Try somewhere outside...but I didn't say anything."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Harry exclaimed.

Oliver held him back and told him, "Harry, give her some space. She...well, you have to be at this meeting. Just wait a bit before talking to her."

        Harry sat back down on his seat, dejected.

Marionie smiled.  "Thanks!" and took off running from the common room wrapping a cloak she had been holding around her shoulders.

Mika had been singing to herself under a rather large oak tree, thinking about what she was going to do. "Maybe if I avoid everyone 'til classes start, I won't have to talk to anyone or explain anything...' 

Marionie strood out of the castle and covered her eyes with her hand noticing a figure by one of the tree's.  "MIKA?"  She yelled.

Because of the effects of the Jukebox Jam spell, she couldn't hear anything that was too far away. She continued singing to herself, "Have another little piece of my heart now baby...you know you got, shout if it makes you feel good..."

Mari sighed and walked towards the figure slowly, so the person wouldn't fall back and hit her head.

Mika got tired of standing so she sat down, leaning against the oak tree, appreciating the shade.

Mari walked up standing next to the tree.  "Hey?  You alright?" She asked trying to seem calm

Mika took a deep breath and said, "How'd you know I was here? Oliver wasn't supposed to say anything..."

She tried not to sound angry but you could tell in her voice that she was.

Mari laughed.  "He didn't say anything about where you were."

"Then how'd you know?" the raven-haired girl pressed on, not moving from her position on the ground, looking straight at the lake.

"Well... I decided to go a walk after Oliver wouldn't tell me anything." Marionie said trying to sound convincing.

"Fine, whatever," Mika replied dejectedly, curling up into a ball.

"Did I do something?" Marionie asked sitting next down next to the tree looking over the ground.  "If I did, I'm sorry."

"What makes you think you did?" Mika sighed after speaking.

Marionie inhaled deeply.  "Just the way you've acted towards me."

"It's nothing," Mika told Marionie, "I'm just confused...and frustrated..."

"What about?" Marionie pressed on.  "Maybe I can help."

"Remember when I found your mum's photos?" Mika began after taking a deep breath.

Marionie nodded remembering it.  "Yea..."

"Well...I went to look for my own mother's past...and I started at the attic of my house. I don't know what I was expecting to find but..." Mika's voice faded, her eyes swelling up with tears.

Marionie looked over.  "Oh.  You don't have to talk about it.  I understand.  I'm sorry I brought it up." Marionie looked at the ground.  She'd never meant to make Mika hurt.

"Yeah, well...I don't know...somehow, Harry's kiss just messed things up," she replied, looking lost and confused.

Marionie blinked.  That was understandable.  "Maybe Harry really cares for you.  If he kissed you, he must fancy you..." Marionie looked over at her friend, she had heard Mika got angry easily she was just hoping not to upset her much

"You know what you would make me feel better? Punching your cousin in the face!" Mika said, half-jokingly.  She chuckled, hoping that Mari would see that she was trying not to talk about Harry.

 Mari laughed.  "Which one?  Both seem a good candidate to punch in the face."  Mari sighed thinking how Draco had reacted to the sorting.

Mika's confused look disappeared as soon as she figured out which other cousin Marionie meant. "Malfoy," she said decisively, "I don't think I'd want to punch Harry in face..." Her expression softened and at that moment, she let herself believe that Harry could fancy her.

Marionie laughed.  "Yea, Harry seems to be really nice... even though I've only known him for a week..." Mari shifted a little uncomfortable thinking about Harry's reaction in the common room that morning.  Then she smiled.  "I heard Uncle Albus talk about a room with a pretty neat portrait that you can walk through.  Wanna go?"

Mika sighed and replied, "Yeah, sure..."

Meanwhile, Harry had just finished with the Quidditch team and was walking toward the Great Hall when he found Hermione teasing Ron in the Entrance Hall.

Hermione giggled.  "You were so cute all pink like that on the train!"

"You promised, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry walked up to his best friends and asked, "What's going on?"

Ron gave Hermione a pleading glance.

Hermione sighed and smiled.  "Nothing Harry."

"Have you guys seen Mika? I really need to have a talk with her," he told the two, secretly vowing to himself to find out what they were hiding.

Hermione shook her head.  "No... Have you seen Mari?  If you've seen her she's probably seen Mika."

"She said she was going outside..." Harry replied, "I think we ought to look for her on the grounds..."  As he spoke, he noticed two girls entering the castle.

Mika noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione and quickly made a dash for staircase. If I can make it to the seventh floor...

"MIKA, WAIT UP!" Mari yelled.

Harry followed her up the stairs along with Marionie. Ron and Hermione sighed and called out in unison, "We're getting breakfast!" and walked into the Great Hall, not wanting to get in the middle of things.

"Why don't you just talk to her." Hermione asked as she and Ron sat down at the table.

"Uh, why don't you, Hermione? You're a girl. She'll tell you more," Ron justified.

Hermione shrugged. 

"This is between her and Harry...just like my crush on his cousin is between you and me."  Ron mumbled, his mouth full.

Hermione looked at him confused.  "OH!  You mean Harry and Mika!"

"For someone so smart, Hermione, you're so dense when it comes to matters of the heart," Ron stated after he swallowed.

Hermione glared at him before turning her head to start eating.

Mika made a mad dash through the first two floors when she began to get tired. She slipped into the library, found the secret doorway and opened it. She quickly locked the door behind her.

Marionie stopped and looked around the corridor.  "Great.  Where'd she go!?" She exclaimed looking at Harry.

Harry stopped at the sight of the library doors. "Let's go in there and check," he said in a low voice.

Marionie nodded.  "Alright."

As they walked in she looked at her cousin.  "Why didn't you just tell her you fancied her?"

"I don't know..." he replied with a shrug.

With Marionie behind him, Harry walked along the aisles of the bookshelves, keeping his eye out for a head full of silky black hair. She didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. He walked to the far corner of the library, whispered a spell as he pointed at the wall, and showed his cousin the secret door. 

"Listen, this is our secret conference room. Only Hermione, Mika, Ron and I, and now you know about this."

Harry tried the spell to open it. It didn't work and that's how he knew Mika was hiding in there.

Mari blinking watching Harry.   'Alright, so he does fancy Mika a lot to be this worried about her.' She thought

Harry called out, "Mika, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. Just let me in...let's talk like we used, please?"

Since Mika hadn't soundproofed the walls, she replied, "Why?"

Marionie shouted, "Because you're scaring us.  We want to know what's wrong."

Mika used the spell to open the door and let them in without saying a word.

Sighing thankfully Marionie felt the yellow build up in the back of her mind.  "Who are you?" She thought visualizing the color.

Mika took a step back, startled.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

Mika shook her head yes.

Marionie blinked looking at her friend confused.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, "I need to sort things out." 

Mika stormed out of the room and headed down to the Great Hall, suddenly feeling hungry. In her fury, she walked into her nemesis, which was the last thing she needed.

Marionie blinked and looked at Harry.  Suddenly the yellow in her mind flared Bright Orange.  'What?' She thought blinking her eyes because the visualization was so bright.  "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"It's gotta be more than just the fact that you didn't tell her about your family. Family seems to be a touchy subject with her." Harry sighed. What's different now? Why is she bothered by family stuff after all this time?

Mika fell backwards after walking into Draco's solid figure. She looked up to find his baby blues looking at her with contempt.

Marionie blinked.  "So you're blaming me too?" She asked thinking back to her conversation with Mika earlier.  Hadn't she been a bit aprehensive?  "I know I didn't tell her, do you know how many people don't want to be my friend because of my family?"

"No, I'm not blaming you...and I don't think it's that she doesn't want to be your friend. She's angry at herself, I think."

Harry shook his head. He thought he knew Mika but everything suddenly became so complicated.

Harry decided to close the door so that no one could overheard him with Marionie.

"Oh." Marionie said sitting down.

'Who are you?' Mari asked the now orange color in her mind.

Mika picked herself up, glaring at Draco. She felt someone's presence in the back of her mind but her thoughts were too clouded with anger to make a real connection.

"Watch where you're going Avalon." Draco said glaring.

Her eyes still filled up with tears, she shot back, "Hmmmph, if your big ego hadn't taken up so much room, I would have been able to walk by."

"Watch what you say Mudblood!" He spat back before noticing she was about to cry.  "Are you alright?"

Mika quickly wiped a stray tear off her cheek and replied coldly, "Like you care. Your family's perfect, all powerful and mighty. You can't possibly relate to any problem I might have."

"You'd be surprised!" Draco shot back.

Mika walked away, heading to the Great Hall, not at all expecting Malfoy to follow her.

Draco glared at her back.  "NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU WALKING AVALON!" He yelled before stalking off.

Mika sat by Hermione, totally confused. She began to eat as much as she could stuff into her mouth.

Harry observed Marionie and asked, "What are you doing? You look like you're a million miles away."

Marionie blinked and looked at Harry. "Hmm? She asked slightly dazed.  The color had changed again, now it was a pale green color.  She shook her head.  "I'm sorry, what was I doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Harry told her gently.

Ron observed Mika's eating habits and realized that it must have gotten worse by the amount of food she was eating.

Hermione touched Mika's arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied softly, "Something strange just happened."

Ron looked at her unsure.  "What happened?" He asked gently looking at Hermione.

"Malfoy backing down during an argument, that's what happened, " Mika said, still surprised about it happening.

Hermione blinked.  "He what?" She asked equally surprised.  "That's unusual."

"Didn't he do the same thing on the train yesterday?" Ron asked forgetting his food.

Mika nodded, relieved that there was a distraction from the kiss.

"I really don't know what to make of it."

Harry waved his hand in front of Marionie. "What were you doing?" he asked again.

Mari blinked.  "What do you mean?"

"Why are you constantly spacing out?" Harry asked, half curious, half concerned.

Mika stopped eating and took a sip of her drink. She glanced at the direction of the Entrance Hall and sighed.

"I'm not sure.  It just happens." Marionie thought prooding the barrier of the green light again trying to remain aware of what Harry was doing.

"What is it?" Harry continued on.

"I'm honestly not sure.  This hasn't happened before.  Well, once before, with my friend Jeremy I could feel his emotions but only when they were towards me..." She said confused, "But no one here has known me long enough to be connected like me and Jeremy were."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You said you met Mika at the airport? That was nearly a month ago. You've known her longer than anyone else here."

Marionie nodded her head.  "Yea, but..."

"But what?" Harry prodded her.

Marionie blinked.  'Mika?' She asked the green color.

Mika felt the presence stronger in her mind and she began to panic.

Harry sat by Marionie, waiting patiently for whatever was happening to pass.

"OUCH!" Marionie cried holding her head.

Harry rushed over to her and said, "Are you okay?"

Mika began to fidget and poke at her food, causing Ron and Hermione to look at her with concern.

Marionie whipped her eyes.  "Fine, yes I'm fine!"

Harry looked shocked. He had no idea what was going on.

Concerned, Ron asked Mika, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded with Ron question.

"Yeah," Mika replied as she stopped fidgeting and moving around.

"Do you know anything about Mika's family?" Marionie asked Harry cautiously.

"Well...she's been raised by her father since she was six months old. From what she told me, her mother was killed in an automobile accident."

"I know that." Marionie said trying not to sound harsh.  "But do you know anything else?"

"She's the last heir to the Starlight Amulet...ever notice her necklace with the red star-shaped locket?" 

Marionie blinked.  "No..."

"Well, it supposedly holds enough power to protect you from any form of evil if you're wearing it and you have the bloodline."

"That might be it!" Marionie exclaimed jumping up.  "Do you have the bloodline book in this library?  I think I remember my mum and dad telling me something about that!"

Harry scanned the bookcase behind Marionie and noticed that it was there. He took it and handed it to her.

"Her mother's maiden name was Logan," Harry told her.

Marionie took it, nodding to Harry and looked at the cover.  She visualized the color again.  "Mika, don't be frightened.  It's Mari, will you please come back to the confrence room."

Mika, who was walking up the stairs to the third floor, mentally replied, "NO!" However, she entered the second level of the library and headed down the staircase that led to the main level.

Marionie was shocked this time.  'You can reply!' She thought quickly.

Mika arrived at the door and yelled, "Okay, I'm here!"

Marionie shook her head and ran to the door throwing it open.  "YOU CAN REPLY!" She yelled excitedly

Looking puzzled, Mika replied, "You heard me?"

Marionie nodded her head.  "Yes!"

"Okay, you can hear my thoughts...geez, Mari, what else haven't you told me?" she replied sarcastically, not acknowledging Harry's presence.

Marionie laughed.  "I'm sorry, I can't actually read your thoughts, just emotions.  I never thought I would be able to talk to someone and they could reply!"

"I wasn't really talking...I had no idea it was you," Mika said with a shrug.

Harry looked over at the two girls. "What are you talking about.  I didn't hear anything!" He said confused.

Marionie looked over at Harry.  "We're both Heirs!" Marionie pulled out a crystal moon with a sapphire jewel incrested in the middle of it.

Mika's face tightened and she said sarcastically, "Oh goody."

"What's wrong?" Marionie asked turning to look at Mika after seeing Harry's confused looked.  "This is the greatest thing in the world!"

She pulled out the chain around her neck and looked at the red locket. She opened it to reveal a white crystal. "Do you have any idea what this does, Mari?"

Marionie shook her head.  "I was too scared to ever read the bloodline book."

"This is supposed to protect the wearer from harm...from evil. I read the bloodline book for the first time a couple of days after I went to your house..."

She could feel the tears building up again and she stopped talking.

"What did it say?" Marionie said becoming apprehensivly.  "I'm not evil... am I?"

"No, not you, evil forces like You-Know-Who..."  Mika shivered at the thought.

"When my dad realized I was looking for answers, he told what really happened to my mother..."

Marionie blinked remembering her first year at Westminster.  She shivered as well.

"What are you two talking about!?" Harry cried again.  "I don't understand."

"IT'S MY FAULT MY MUM DIED, OKAY??? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR!?" Mika cried out, her legs giving in, she collapsed onto the ground.

Harry shocked looked at Mika.  "It wasn't your fault." He cried running over to her.

Between sobs, Mika explained, "She took the necklace off and put it on me..."

Marionie shook her head.  "Mika it wasn't your fault.  You're mum wanted to protect you.  You're the heir."

Mika curled up into a ball and refused to talk anymore. She continued crying.

'I'm sorry I brought it up Mika.' Marionie thought.  'You're destined to do something great, I can feel it.'

Harry looked from Mika in her ball to Marionie with her glazed eyes a dazed look.  Something was going on here.

"I don't know what to do," Mika thought back.

'We can find out.  Harry found me the bloodline book.  If you'll help me... I'll look.' She thought back

'No! No...I'm so scared...' Mika thought at Marionie.

Harry put his hands on Mika's should gently and lift her up.  "Whatever is wrong Mika, I will help you.  Just tell me what it is and I will do it."  Harry wrapped Mika in his arms.  Marionie stood watching a small grin appearing on her face.

Forcing a chuckle, Mika said, "You'll never believe what happened to me!"  Mika changed the subject quickly, trying to get back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Harry asked her holding her at arms length smiling.

"I made Malfoy back down in an arguement today!" she replied, then thought at Mari, Yeah, the second tears showed on my face, he freaked.

Mari laughed in her mind.  'Strange.' She thought back.

Harry blinked.  "You did?"

"Yeah...then he asked me if I was okay. My sarcasm must have hit home 'coz when I said that his life was perfect and that he couldn't relate to my problems, he said I would be surprised."

Marionie thought it over.  "I wonder what he meant by that.  I've only talked to his father once."

Harry smiled and hugged Mika again.  "Shall we look in this book?" He asked gently.  "If it'll help you Mika, I'll do it for you."

Mika shook her head no. "I'm heading out for a while. Right now, there are answers waiting for me to uncover." She darted off again, leaving Harry and Mari behind.

Harry sighed looking at Mari.  "Do you think she'll ever realize I do care for her?" He asked quietly.

Marionie shrugged her shoulders relaying the comment through her connection with Mika.

Running off, Mika felt the warm thought affect her body in an unfamiliar way. Wow...


	15. When Art Imitates Life

Fiction Title: Two Worlds Collide Author: Marionie Hearts and xXNaughty-By-NatureXx E-mail: marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com and dragonslayer_25@msn.com Summary: Marionie Hearts is not your average new kid. She is a French transfer student from Westminster School for Underage Witches and Wizards with plenty of secrets and ties to England. Following a chance meeting with Mikaila Avalon, she meets the Hogwarts gang and has her own adventures with her new best friend. Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. I only stake claim to the following character(s): Marionie Hearts. The following characters belong to my friend(s): Mikaila Avalon Chapter 15: When Art Imitates Life  
  
Draco ducked out the doors to the ground walking in the direction of the lake.  
  
Mika stepped out of the library, wondering where she could find Malfoy. She became more and more curious as to what he meant earlier. She decided to take her broom out for a little spin. It was a Thunderbolt 2000, her grandmother had sent for it and it came all the way from Canada. Once she was outside, she summoned it and flew around the grounds, singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
Draco heard something and looked around the grounds. He didn't see anyone. So he continued his walk across the grounds.  
  
Mika continued singing at the top of her lungs, unaware of Draco's presence.  
  
Draco became frustrated and looked around again. "WHO IS SINGING?" he cried not even thinking to look up.  
  
Mika quickly stopped when she heard Draco's frustrated voice. She swooped down close to ground and flew right by his head. She continued flying fancily, doing loops and spins in the air.  
  
"What do you want, Avalon?" Draco asked, watching her on her broom.  
  
"Some answers, Malfoy," she replied as she landed swiftly next to the blonde, who was but a couple of inches taller than her.  
  
"Really? You expect me to answer anything you ask?" he asked her sharply as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You're a lot more like me than you realize, Draco," she told him, softening her tone of voice and using his first name. Wow, that was weird.  
  
Draco stopped. "You don't know anything about me to make that assumption," he said, glaring at Mika.  
  
"I know enough to notice that you've lost your edge and I know enough to realize that you're full of anger, like I am." Mika smiled confidently.  
  
Draco thought this over for a moment. "What's your point?" he asked, slightly defeated.  
  
"Why did you back down earlier when I started to cry? And what kinds of problems do you have that could possibly help you understand where I'm coming from?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes clearly. "You're my cousin's best friend. Just because she is in Gryffindor doesn't mean I don't care for her. Part of caring for her is to care for her friends," he told Mika purposely ignoring her second question.  
  
"Riiiiight," Mika replied skeptically, then muttered under her breath, "You don't know the meaning of the word caring." Her fierce glare met with Draco's cold, condescending look but it didn't stop her from adding, "What about my other question?" She stared him down with intensity in her purple eyes that would surprise even her closest friends.  
  
"I'm not asking for you to believe me," he said coolly, "Marionie was the best thing for me to find for my family. You'd be surprised about what I know." He couldn't avoid her purple eyes. They were hypnotizing.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten me then, Mr. Malfoy?" she said sharply.  
  
For the first time since she first met him, Draco's baby blues seemed like they had revealed something they weren't supposed to. Instead of the coldness she usually found, there was vulnerability there.  
  
"I'm sure you don't need me to do that for you. I know what that amulet does for you!" he said pulling the locket chain from under her robes.  
  
"HEY! That's the only thing I have left from my mother!" she yelled out angrily, "Don't you dare take that away from me!"  
  
Draco's eyes clouded. "Why would I do that?" he asked angrily, dropping the locket. He shoved his hands in his pockets again and continued walking.  
  
Mika picked up her locket and stuffed it in her pocket. "Wait!" she called out, not knowing what possessed her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco continued. "Sure," he said sharply.  
  
Mika watched as Draco walked away. The more she tried to figure him out, the more of a headache she got. As she began to move towards her favorite tree, it began to rain.  
  
"Damn it," Draco said realizing he had to go under the same tree Mika was. Walking over, he stood quietly against the trunk of the tall tree.  
  
Mika didn't realize that Draco had stopped by the tree. She began to sing another one of her favorite Muggle songs.  
  
"What are you singing?" Draco asked slightly aggravated, but at the same time slightly curious.  
  
Embarrassed, Mika replied, "It's just a song I heard on the radio over the summer..." Her cheeks became tinged with pink and she was giggling nervously.  
  
Draco smiled for a second but quickly realized, "Oh well, just like a Muggle born."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Mika replied as the rain started pouring harder.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Listen, I'm not evil," he said quietly, "There are just certain things expected of me. You can't even begin to imagine how wrong your assumptions about me are."  
  
As she shivered, she replied, "Hey, do you realize you're getting your expensive cloak all wet?" She had hoped it would lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
Draco laughed and took the cloak off, seeing Mika shiver. "Here," he said as he wrapped it around her shoulders, "You look cold."  
  
"Thanks," she told him.  
  
She stood there, frozen, at a loss for what to do. First, with her mother, then with Harry and now with Draco, everything she firmly believed was changing and she didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
Draco looked over at her. "Don't tell anyone about this, Mika, please," he said pleadingly. "If it got back to my father.he wou." he added stopping abruptly.  
  
"Yeah." Mika replied as she nodded in agreement, restraining herself from prompting Draco to continue. She paused then added, "Well.if this is to be kept a secret.nothing has to change between us, you know what I mean?"  
  
Draco nodded as the rain let up. "Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
Mika smiled and replied, "You want this back?"  
  
Draco smiled and took the cloak back.  
  
"Hey, before I go in.just between the two of us, I think you should smile more," Mika said casually before walking away.  
  
Draco watched Mika walked away. She would be a nice person to confide in under different circumstances. "Bye, Mika."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Marionie walked down just in time to see Mika walk back in the Entrance Hall. "Hey there," Marionie said visioning a pink glow. What are you so happy about? she thought grinning.  
  
You wouldn't believe me if I told you! Mika thought back and said, "Hey guys!"  
  
Harry smiled. "MIKA!" He ran to her giving her a hug causing Marionie to laugh.  
  
Mika giggled in delight as he hugged her. "Do you realize I'm wet, Potter?" she asked him playfully.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled back. "Did it rain?" he asked laughing at himself seeing he was now damp.  
  
"For a while," Mika said as she squeezed the water out of her hair. Harry would freak if he knew what I was doing in the rain, she thought at Mari.  
  
What where you doing? Marionie thought back raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We were just going to have lunch, do you want to join us?" Harry asked.  
  
Mika replied, "Sure thing!" I'll tell you later, Mari! she thought.  
  
All right. Marionie thought back.  
  
"Great!" Harry said as the three walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Mika walked to the Great Hall with Harry's arms around her. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to find a soaking Draco, smirking in his usual way.  
  
"Eat your heart out, Malfoy!" she exclaimed, remembering what she had promised earlier about keeping things the same.  
  
Draco looked at Mika and Harry smirking but his mood sinking a bit as he walked over to them. "How cute, Potter and Avalon."  
  
"You know it!" she replied confidently as she felt Harry pull her closer, as if doing it protectively.  
  
Draco continued smirking, "Just figures you two would end up together." He turned around to run into Marionie. "Hello Mari." He said a bit cold.  
  
What's that all about? Marionie thought to Mika. "Draco," she said warmly, still smiling.  
  
"Leave her alone, Draco," Harry said, still holding Mika. "Just go back to your dirt bag friends."  
  
"Hey, let's drop this," Mika said, "I'm hungry, Harry." I made a deal with the devil, she added as an afterthought for Mari to hear.  
  
"All right, Mika," Harry said smiling.  
  
What do you mean? Marionie asked as Draco shoved past her.  
  
Listen, I can't say. I promised, she insisted stubbornly at Mari as she let herself be led by Harry.  
  
Marionie sent a picture of her pouting to Mika and followed. Meanie! she sent laughing. Being mentally connected to someone was fun.  
  
Mika let her mental laughter ring out, directing it towards Marionie as she took a seat across from her and next to Harry.  
  
"So you two settled on being together now?" Marionie asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much!" Mika mumbled, her mouth full of food.  
  
Marionie laughed. "YAY!"  
  
"What's all the cheering about?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down next to them.  
  
Mika rolled her eyes and attempted to speak, letting all this cauldron cake spew out of her mouth and into her plate.  
  
"Eww!" Marionie said laughing.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm pointing to Harry and Mika. "Are you two... you know?" She asked.  
  
Mika nodded as she pushed her plate away. "Yeah, we are, Hermione," she clarified.  
  
Hermione sighed. "That is wonderful!" She said out loud grinning widely at Mika and Harry then caught a glimpse of a pink-faced Ron.  
  
Grinning, Mika asked, "What's going on with Ickle Ronniekins, Hermione?"  
  
Ron looked up giving her a DON'T-YOU-DARE look. "Nothing," he mumbled shoving more food into his mouth.  
  
Shaking her head, Mika leaned against Harry and looked up across the room at the Slytherin table, distracted.  
  
Draco watched from the Slytherin table, his normal smirk on his face, but as he caught sight of Mika, his heart sank. Her and Harry, he thought sadly.  
  
"So you wanna check that portrait out later, Mika?" Marionie asked from across the table.  
  
It took a moment for Mika to answer but she replied, "Yeah, sure..." She hoped that no one had noticed her being distracted.  
  
Marionie shook her head and looked in the direction Mika seemed to be staring at, or through, she thought gingerly. Right in the path was her cousin Draco. Marionie perked an eyebrow quietly and looked back at her friend.  
  
"What portrait?" Harry asked intrigued.  
  
Mika shrugged, still somewhat distracted. "Ask Mari," she mumbled as she decided to take one last bite of her cauldron cake.  
  
Marionie leaned across the table keeping one eye on her friend as she whispered the secret to the others. "I overheard my uncle talking about this portrait that you can walk through and go anywhere. We're going to go check it out!" She finished shoving a bit of cauldron cake in her mouth followed by a gulp of pumpkin juice. Why am I so hungry? she thought.  
  
"Sounds bloody fun!" Ron said startling everyone, he had been so quiet Marionie had forgotten he was there.  
  
Mika tore her eyes away from the Slytherin table long enough to look at Ron and laugh like nothing was bothering her.  
  
Marionie caught up in the moment started laughing but yawned. "If you guys don't mind, I like I'm going up to take a nap before our adventure. I'll catch you later?" she asked getting a bewildered look from Ron. "Ask Mika!" she said laughing as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Mika wasn't sure why she had started laughing. It was mostly because she didn't want anyone to notice her seemingly increasing interest in the Slytherin table and in Draco Malfoy in particular. "Never mind, Ron!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, still leaning against Harry.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was talking her head off with Millicent Bulstrode while Blaise Zabini was sketching, looking bored. The young brunette looked over at Draco curiously and began to sketch him.  
  
Draco continued to glare at the Gryffindor table. Leave it Draco; there is no way she wou. he cut off the thought as he caught sight of his best friend Blaise from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Drawing...Muggle art's a very therapeutic thing," she replied as she put her sketchbook away. "A secret passion of mine," she added in a whisper.  
  
Draco tilted his head, looking at the sketchbook. "It looks nice," he said barely audible before he looked down the table at Millicent and Pansy, who looked his way giggling.  
  
"So what's on your mind? You haven't owled me much over the summer and you've been distant since we met up on the train," Blaise went on as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
Draco's only reply was a simple shrug.  
  
"Uh huh...so why haven't you stopped staring at the Gryffindor table since we got here?" she pointed out, grimacing in a really cute way.  
  
Draco faced her direction. "Wh.what are you talking about?" he asked trying to hide the shock he was feeling. "I was plotting something against Potter," he said loosening up a little.  
  
Blaise decided to go with it but gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him completely. "So what did Mr. Perfect Potter do now?" she asked him.  
  
"Does he really have to do anything?" Draco replied a chill in his voice.  
  
"Not necessarily...just catching the Snitch before you usually does the trick," she replied in a teasing manner, then added more seriously, "There's something bothering you, I can tell. Just let it out!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Draco replied as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice, marking the end of the conversation.  
  
Blaise shrugged and changed the topic of conversation. "We're supposed to have our electives picked by tomorrow. Have you decided on anything yet?"  
  
Draco looked at the exit of the Great Hall seeing Marionie stop by Oliver Wood who said something to her causing her to crack up with laughter.scowling he looked back at Blaise. "No," he replied simply.  
  
"Heh, tough crowd," she commented casually, "Well, if you ever wanna fill me in on anything, I'm going back to the Common Room." She decided not to try anymore when her best friend wasn't confiding in her.  
  
Mika's eyes caught sight of Blaise Zabini, looking slightly upset. She remembered her being his best friend and they were rarely ever fighting. What happened to keeping things the way they are, Malfoy? she wondered privately to herself.  
  
Harry looked at Mika. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Just perfect," she replied, her eyes lighting up. She reached up to his face and gave him a kiss.  
  
Blaise stopped walking right outside the Great Hall and leaned against the door, hoping to overhear Harry and his Gryffindor friends. She hoped maybe it could give her some insight as to what was upsetting her best friend.  
  
After she walked away from where she had talked to Oliver, Marionie watched Harry kiss Mika back, smiling. She spotted a tall brunette girl standing against the doorway and stopped, looking back in the direction of the Gryffindor table, wondering why she was so interested in the house table.  
  
Blaise took a quick peek at the kissing couple to get a mental image before running off towards Slytherin Dungeon.  
  
Do you know who that girl was? Mari asked through her connection with Mika as she stood against the wall next to the door.  
  
What girl? Mika directed at Mari as she pulled away from Harry to take a drink.  
  
The brunette that was standing against the door. Marionie said as she smiled at a boy that said hello to her. He remembered someone calling him Seamus.  
  
What? The last brunette I saw leave the Great Hall was. Mika could feel her mental voice fading as she realized whom it could be.  
  
Was.? Who? Marionie asked covering a yawn.  
  
Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, she replied as she went back to kissing Harry.  
  
Oh geez, cool it with my cousin, girl! she thought sending a laugh with the message. Aw, poor Ron, he looks so lonely! She continued with a sigh.  
  
I have a feeling he'll need a friend right now, Mika told her as she projected an image of herself winking. Is the girl still there?  
  
No, she ran out, Marionie said, yawning, I'm going to the room now; I didn't sleep well last night, she thought before walked out through the door.  
  
Mika didn't reply. She pulled away from Harry and suggested, "Hey, how about we go outside and fly around for a little while?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright," he said dragging the R out.  
  
Mika grabbed his arm and dragged him away.  
  
~*~  
  
Due to her photographic memory, Blaise's sketch was very lifelike. She was amazed at how good she had become. She regularly glanced up to see if someone was watching, due to paranoia but no one was around in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Draco scowled as he walked into the Common Room silently spotting his friend in the corner. "Who says brunettes don't get confused?" he said teasingly, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Blaise replied, purposely keeping her sketch in the open, "I know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"Sure you do," he said, sitting next to her, looking at the sketchbook. "What is that?"  
  
"I'm just doing a sketch for my portfolio.I call it 'The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of'..." she explained, "You like?"  
  
Draco tilted his head, "I looks wonderful, but... what is it?" he asked again quietly.  
  
Blaise grinned and replied, "Look at it carefully and tell me what you see."  
  
Draco blinked and stared at the picture. "WHY WOULD YOU DRAW THAT?!" he asked shocked and appalled at the same time.  
  
"I KNEW IT! So this is what's bothering you? Why won't you just admit it?" she asked with a victorious smile, then went on, "The faster you'll admit it, the faster I can help you make the happy couple suffer."  
  
Draco gagged. "Why would that bother me so much?" he asked, even if he did know the answer, he remembered Mika's statement, If this is to be kept a secret.nothing has to change between us, you know what I mean?  
  
"I don't know! Because Mr. Potter's getting everything, and he's living happily ever after perhaps?" Blaise suggested with a shrug.  
  
Draco stood, "Perhaps you're correct, Blaise, I'm going for a walk. Have fun," he said shoving his hands into his pockets as he left the Common Room.  
  
"Wait! Does this mean you'll fill me in on your plot against Harry?" she asked quickly.  
  
"POSSIBLY!" Draco shouted as he disappeared.  
  
Blaise got up to her feet and followed Draco quietly. She had to get to the bottom of what was going on with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco watched as Mika and Harry walked outside arm and arm and stood up from his place walking from the great hall casually.  
  
Mika, still dragging Harry, summoned her broom and smiled brightly.  
  
"Time to show me what you've got, Potter!" she challenged playfully.  
  
Harry shook his head smiling playfully and summoned his broom. "You've got it, Avalon."  
  
Mika darted out the front doors and mounted her broom. She twirled around in the air. For the first time in a while, she felt free. She could feel Harry behind her, following her every move. She knew she no chance of getting away from a seeker as good as he was but she loved trying.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry shouted from behind Mika.  
  
For a response, she yelled out, "Whoooooooo hoooooooooo!"  
  
Harry laughed speeding up as he flew past her with a whooooosh!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stalked down the hall up to the main level of the castle taking a sharp turn to the left and exited the school heading in the direction of the lake for the second time that day. Maybe it won't rain this time, he thought casually.  
  
Blaise took a deep breath as she followed Draco outside. Where the hell is he going?  
  
Draco continued his path watching the grass as he walked; it was still rather wet and muddy from the prior rainstorm that day. Looking up he saw two figures dash around in the sky.  
  
Quickly, Blaise stopped and ducked behind a tree. She looked up at what Draco was looking at. She opened her sketchbook and began to write on a blank page. Investigative work...it's like NYPD Blue, she thought, remembering a Muggle show she had seen once.  
  
Draco shook his head realizing who it was and looked back at the ground. Things have to be this way, he told himself in his mind.  
  
Mika could feel Harry closing in. She decided to try an old chaser maneuver that her father's friend had taught her. She went full speed straight ahead then quickly dove down to the ground, right by Draco, like a blur of black, her hair flying behind her.  
  
Draco, surprised by the sudden wind against his face, fell backwards into the mud. "UGGGH!" he cried, standing up.  
  
Yet again, Mika looked over her shoulder, this time expecting Harry to be tailing her, but she found a dazed Draco there. Heh, he didn't know what hit him! She flew straight up, creating some distance between herself and the fallen Slytherin.  
  
Covered in mud, he looked up in the sky. "AVALON! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ONE!" he cried loudly his voice wavering a little.  
  
Mika landed a few meters away, waiting for Harry.  
  
Blaise rushed over to help Draco up. "Hey, what's the deal, Avalon?"  
  
Dazed at the question, Mika began to look just a touch panicked, which fascinated Blaise.  
  
Draco glared at Mika. "You could have watched were you were going," he pointed out.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing going on between me and Malfoy, Zabini, I was just having a little fun!" Mika explained, almost apologizing but thought better of it.  
  
Blaise continued helping Draco. She whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Draco said taking his robes off so reveal a green silk shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
  
Mika's jaw dropped. Maybe I should knock him into a mud puddle more often.  
  
"Hey, Avalon, you can close your mouth now," Blaise commented, "I would hate to think of what your perfect little boyfriend would say."  
  
At that moment Harry landing next to Mika. "What do you two want?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
Mika quickly reverted to her Slytherin-hating mode and replied, "An apology, Harry, would you believe that?" She gestured at the mud where Draco had fallen and left his imprint.  
  
Blaise shot back, "All of a sudden, the scenery doesn't look so nice out here to sketch."  
  
Draco put a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "They aren't worth it," he said quietly, "I'll get them eventually."  
  
"You wish, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, "We can take you slimy Slytherins on anytime!"  
  
"Well, hey, there is no better time like the present, Draco, wouldn't you agree?" Blaise went on.  
  
Mika gave Draco a challenging look, hoping to jog his memory about the deal.  
  
Draco glared back at Mika just as strongly. "I agree, Blaise," he said, smirking.  
  
"So how do you suggest we settle this, Zabini?" Mika asked the brunette.  
  
Having had a secret crush on Harry for the longest time, Blaise took the opportunity to look at him from top to bottom and back up again. "How about some mud wrestling between Draco and Mr. Perfect Potter?" she suggested mischievously.  
  
"NO! No boyfriend of mine is mud wrestling right now!" the raven-haired girl quickly replied.  
  
Harry had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Blaise.  
  
Draco looked over at Blaise as well, eyeing her and looking down at his mud covered robes.  
  
"Well?" she asked everyone present.  
  
"I'll take you on right now, Zabini," Mika threatened, dropping her broom and putting her fists up as she slipped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Let's just go!" Harry said, picking up Mika's broom and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Have it your way, Potter! I could have taken you and your little girlfriend on!" the brunette went on.  
  
Mika let herself be pulled away by Harry. She had no idea what happened to her just then. What the hell was that girl up to???  
  
Harry glared at the pair of Slytherins and pulled Mika away from the fight.  
  
Blaise shook her head. She was confused. She knew she almost had Avalon in her place and she almost figured out what Draco was hiding but she failed yet again. Taken aback, she walked away. 


	16. Shades of Grey

Fiction Title: Two Worlds Collide Author: Marionie Hearts and xXNaughty-By-NatureXx E-mail: marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com and dragonslayer_25@msn.com Summary: Marionie Hearts is not your average new kid. She is a French transfer student from Westminster School for Underage Witches and Wizards with plenty of secrets and ties to England. Following a chance meeting with Mikaila Avalon, she meets the Hogwarts gang and has her own adventures with her new best friend. Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. I only stake claim to the following character(s): Marionie Hearts. The following characters belong to my friend(s): Mikaila Avalon  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Shades of Grey  
  
Later on in the afternoon, Mika headed up to the owlry to see if she had gotten any letters. There, she found Scott Barringer, a friend of hers, with his grey owl Star Shooter.  
  
"Hey, better late than never, huh, Scotty?" she said teasingly, "Why didn't you make it onto the Express this year?"  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not telling!" the dirty blond replied with a grin.  
  
Mika rolled her eyes as she found that there were no letters for her. "How have you been?" she asked him as the pair hugged.  
  
"Good." Scott replied, then he paused. "Uh oh." He watched Mika, noticing the air of mischief in her purple eyes.  
  
"What?!" Mika exclaimed, feigning an innocent look, "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You have that look.the look that means trouble," her friend explained.  
  
"Listen, Barringer, Trouble's my middle name.I can handle it."  
  
"I thought your middle was Starr."  
  
"It's my other middle name.don't get cute with me." Mika let out a stifled giggle.  
  
"Seriously, ever since you.made Malfoy 'well-developed' in the chest area last Halloween.I'm afraid you might just manage to outdo yourself this year. That's a pretty scary thought."  
  
"Hey, you never know! The one mistake you could make that could cost you big time is underestimating me. Anyway, I always thought he was such a woman, so I figured he might as well look the part," she justified with another soft giggle.  
  
"All right, all right," Scott gave it up and grinned childishly.  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie had been waiting in the secret conference room for Mika. She tried to get Harry, Ron and Hermione into the excursion but somehow, each of them managed to create some excuse not to go. Harry said he was tired, Ron mumbled something about Wizard's Chess and Hermione made a point of deciding that doing some research before picking her electives would help her in the long run.  
  
She decided to look in the bloodline book once more. The words 'Starlight Prophecy' stuck out in her head and she was curious about it.  
  
Mari, open up! I'm here! Mika's mental voice interrupted her reading.  
  
Without even looking up, she pointed her wand at the door, mumbled the spell and let Mika in.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," Mika said out of breath, "Scott just came in and I had to catch up with him.so what ya reading?"  
  
"Hmmmm.nothing you haven't read already," Mari mumbled.  
  
"So are we ready to go? I wanna see where this secret room with that portrait." Mika blurted out, swiftly deciding not to talk about the book and its subject matter.  
  
Marionie shut the book and left it on the table. "I think Uncle Albus said it was near the Ravenclaw entrance," she said quietly.  
  
"Right, then!" Mika said brightly, "Ain't nothing to it but to do it!"  
  
The pair left, locked up the room and headed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was playing Wizard's Chess with Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. The game was the only thing Hermione hadn't taken the time to master but Ron was the undisputed House champion. Hermione didn't really challenge him but she decided to 'butter him up' as the Muggles would say, and calm him down before she was to bring up the subject of Marionie Hearts.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Ron said as he moved his knight.  
  
Hermione carefully moved a pawn and replied softly, "I forget.why do you want to keep your infatuation with Marionie a secret from Mika and Harry? They're our best friends!"  
  
Lowering his voice, Ron replied, "Because Mika.well.and Harry.he's her cousin.it would just be weird! Would you just drop it, already!?"  
  
Hermione nodded, then went on, "Would you at least talk to Mari? You seem to avoid every possible one-on-one situation with her. Is it that scary?"  
  
Ron only shrugged. As the Common Room filled up with people, his and Hermione's conversation died down.  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie nodded her head and walked away from the conference room door as it disappeared. "Do you know where that is?" she asked, turning slightly pink.  
  
Mika thought for a moment and replied, "Sixth floor, east hall."  
  
Marionie smiled and headed in the direction. "I haven't had much time explore the castle. My uncle is always asking for meetings with me to see how everything is going," she said shrugging.  
  
Mika sighed and replied, "Yeah, okay." She seemed uneasy and edgy.  
  
Marionie shut up as they got to the stairs. "Do you think they'll change on us?" She asked before stepping on the set before her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mika asked distractedly.  
  
"The stairs.they change?" she said turning to look at her friend, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Riiight!" she replied brightly as they walked on, "Yeah, well...they change, but only on the first years. You technically are a third year so even if you're new, you should be okay."  
  
"Oh, alright!" Marionie said brightly as they ascended the stairs.  
Mika continued walking, caught up in her thoughts.  
  
"I thought you said they wouldn't change!" Mari said suddenly gripping the edge of the stairs as the motion started.  
  
Mika shrugged as they expected to be on the third floor but ended up in the dungeons.  
  
Mari stepped off the stairs in the dungeons and looked around. "Potions?" she asked gesturing to the corridor they were in.  
  
Flustered, Mika quickly blurted out, "Let's get out of here...Slytherin Dungeon's around here somewhere..."  
  
"Oh," Marionie said, following Mika, "what is it with Gryffindor and Slytherin?"  
  
"Let me see, how can I put this in simple terms? Out of a hundred Slytherins, I could bet any amount of money that only one turns out decent. More times than not, they're really good at Dark Arts and they worship...You-Know-Who," Mika explained, "Gryffindors stand for everything they're against."  
  
"Oh." Marionie said, sighing inwardly, Does that mean Draco will turn out bad? she asked through their mind link.  
  
My guess is...probably, Mika replied, despite the fact that she had always secretly hoped that Draco would turn out to be one of the good guys.  
  
Marionie nodded her head absently. "So, how can we get back?"  
  
Mika led Mari to a statue, opened the front panel and smiled. This way.  
  
Mari followed Mika through the statue. "It's rather dark in here." She mumbled.  
  
"Lumos," Mika whispered, lighting up her wand as she walked through.  
  
"That wand doesn't make much light." Mari said pulling out her own wand. "Lumitos." She whispered as the corridor filled with light.  
  
Mika frowned. She hated feeling inferior. "Well...this is just fine, thank you very much," she replied pointedly as she reached the end of the hall and found herself on the fourth floor.  
  
"What?" Mari said stopping as she put her want back in her pocket.  
  
Mika stuffed her own wand in her pocket as they crossed the hall towards the staircase leading up to the fifth floor. She hadn't gotten the knack of controlling which of her thoughts and emotions got transmitted to Mari so when her thoughts began to float towards a private subject, Marionie had a sense about it.  
  
I don't know what to do! I can't keep lying to everyone.but if I tell people the truth and Draco gets in trouble, all hell will break loose and I'll be in trouble too.things right now are simple. I have to choose the lesser of two evils.simplicity vs. honesty.  
  
Marionie listened saying nothing. If Mika weren't going to tell her personally she'd have to listen privately. She continued following her looking around the corridor walls.  
  
"Okay, so we're here, up in the fifth floor...hmmmmm, Hufflepuff central straight ahead...one more flight of stairs and we're off..."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Marionie said brightly.  
  
Mika kept a straight face as Mari spoke and they went up another flight of stairs. Thank god this adventure's distracting Mari. She would probably hate me for lying to her. So would everyone else, really...but she's been lying...or not telling me things.so does it matter?  
  
Marionie frowned slightly at that thought. She hadn't meant to keep anything from Mika...  
  
Mika sighed as they finally reached the sixth floor. She led Marionie to a portrait and announced, "Here's Ravenclaw's Portrait Hole."  
  
Mari looked at the portrait then around the corridor. "There, that door." She said walking across to the other side. She tried the handle. "It's locked!" she stated perplexed. "I've never really had to unlock anything, I don't know if my alohamora will work."  
  
If they knew I was fraternizing with the enemy, I wonder what would change? Would Harry treat me differently? Heh, Ron would totally hate me...Hermione would be disgusted.Mika's thoughts were interrupted when Mari spoke. "I don't know."  
  
Mari blinked at the thought and took her wand out again. "Alohamora." She said and tried the door again. "I can't. I don't like unlocking things that are supposed to be locked."  
  
Mika gave her a confused look. Things that were supposed to be locked were the best things to unlock. "Alohamora!" she exclaimed, opening the door. She explained, "When you're friends with Harry Potter, you get to go places...and unlock doors and stuff. It's an acquired talent."  
  
"Oh." Marionie said walking into the room seeing all the portraits with different scenes. "Wow!" she breathed appreciatively.  
  
Mika walked over to a portrait with a familiar scene on it. "The Gryffindor Common Room..." she read on the plaque below it. She looked at the other plaque on the wall, which explained how to use the portraits.  
  
"So which do you want to try first Mika?" Mari asked looking at a snowy scene. This one seems much too cold, She thought privately to herself.  
  
"To activate these portraits, use the All Seeing Eye spell?" she read with a puzzled tone of voice, "Each portrait leads you to a room where you may see things you never thought possible..."  
  
Marionie looked over at Mika, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The All Seeing Eye.do you know how to use that?" she asked quietly.  
  
Marionie thought it over for a second then pulled the small backpack off her back opening it and pulling out a very large book with the title 'Spells for the Overachiever'. "It may be in here."  
  
"Whoa...and I thought Hermione was the only one who owned that book!" Mika exclaimed.  
  
Mari shrugged and opened the book finding the spell. "Hmm." she muttered flipping to the page.  
  
".see things you never thought possible.what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mika said quietly to herself.  
  
"To Use the All Seeing Eye spell, stare straight at the object without blinking and recite the following: Truth be told, eystintos." Marionie read, blinking. "That's so odd!"  
  
"Why is that?" Mika asked, heading towards a portrait of a candlelit room, drawn to it.  
  
"Truth be told?" Mari said, looking up. "Doesn't that sound odd to you?"  
  
"Yeah, not to mention the part about seeing things you never thought possible." Mika agreed.  
  
Marionie continued to watch her friend. "What are you doing?"  
  
"There's something about this portrait." she replied, semi-dazed.  
  
Marionie watched with interest. "Want to try it out?"  
  
"Truth be told, eystintos." With that being said, Mika walked through the portrait and found herself in the candlelit room with a floating mirror in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your Muggle art phase is ridiculous!" Draco commented as he looked over his choices for electives.  
  
"Oh really?" Blaise replied as she put the finishing touches on her sketch of her best friend, "Well, for your information, this not just another phase. At least, I've gotten my choices out of the way for electives."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at her. He still had no idea what to choose. "What are you drawing now?" he asked with a hint of irritation.  
  
"Something a little abstract." Blaise replied vaguely, "It's good to see your fall in the mud earlier didn't affect your attitude."  
  
"About earlier.mud wresting?" Draco asked, disgusted, "What the hell were you thinking???"  
  
"Hey, if you weren't going to tell me anything, I had to find my own way of getting the truth. The way you're treating me, I seem to be insignificant in your life right now.what hap."  
  
Draco interrupted her, "You know that's not true. Okay, so I've been distracted. Hello! My two enemies are in love.of course I'm going to plot to destroy their happiness. It's my nature! It doesn't mean you're less important to me."  
  
"You're just wasting your time with Potter and Avalon." Blaise commented, "Two worthless Gryffindors who make me sick! Th."  
  
Again, Draco interrupted her, "But Harry Potter isn't just some worthless Gryffindor and." he stopped abruptly, remembering what he had asked Mika to promise earlier and why.  
  
"And what???" Blaise prodded him, "What else?"  
  
".and I don't want some foolish Mudblood like Mika Avalon to think she can pull one up on me. I had a plan, Blaise! Why do you underestimate me all the time?"  
  
"Because I can, Draco! Besides, you didn't have a plan this time, otherwise, you would have told me already!"  
  
Draco scoffed. "Listen, just because we're best mates, doesn't mean you need to know every detail." he told her.  
  
"News flash, Draco: I am your best friend and I know how you think. We go way back, practically since birth. We share a birthday among other things.or did you forget that? You don't have to tell me every detail because I can figure it out on my own! Why the hell can't you just be upfront with me?" As she spoke, she grew more and more frustrated.  
  
"All right, all right.you're right, for the first time, I didn't have a plan, okay? I acted on my emotions instead of planning something. Deal with it, okay? There's a first time for everything! You expect everything to be the way it was when we were five, picking on the other children in the sandbox.here's some advice: why don't you just GROW UP, Zabini!?"  
  
"Ever since your cousin Marionie's showed her face around here, you've turned into a.a spineless jellyfish! You have never acted on your emotions before.what's happened to you? I don't recognize you anymore." Blaise's hazel eyes were angry, cold and distant and filled with tears she was keeping from falling.  
  
Draco sighed heavily as he turned away from the pitiful sight that his best friend had become right in front of his eyes and thought, If only you knew how hard I've tried not to change.  
  
~*~  
  
Marionie sat on the floor of the room and watched the portrait version of her friend.  
  
Wow...this is strange...oh! Guess what I'm seein'! Mika transmitted to Marionie as she peered at the mirror, watching events unfold in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
What? Marionie asked, though she could see her friend she could see what was going on.  
  
Well.I can see the Slytherin Common Room.she replied.  
  
What's going on? Marionie would have joined her friend, but she felt that the moment was better off for Mika to be alone.  
  
Well, I see Draco talking to Blaise.and they sound like they're arguing. Something about not having a plan.Blaise said something about losing her best friend.I think I understand now.she went on, Seeing things I never thought I'd see.like Slytherins being somewhat human. I guess they're not all that bad.  
  
Well, maybe they aren't. Mari thought back quickly.  
  
I don't know...things are expected, promises are made...those things, you have to learn to understand here, Mari.  
  
Understand what? It's not like a person is evil when he or she starts out, and a person can change.  
  
Mika stepped out of the portrait and said, "Survival of the fittest...you have to adapt to survive the fight. You're either a good guy or a bad guy. That's just the way it is."  
  
"Oh," Marionie said as she stood up, Hermione's words from the previous night replaying themselves in her head. Essentially, she knows to be what people expect her to be and keeps everything else in check. "Did you enjoy that viewpoint?"  
  
"No, but when you're a Muggle born having to prove yourself all the time, it's the only viewpoint I know."  
  
"Did you ever consider that things are not as simple as black and white, that there are also shades of grey?" Marionie pointed out, "There's always a middle ground. All you have to do is find it." She knew that Mika didn't really believe in the perspective she described. She could just feel that Mika had a big heart and she desperately wanted to believe that a person, even a Slytherin like Draco Malfoy, could change. 


End file.
